Proyecto: Angeli della notte vs Vongola
by Franbel
Summary: Las Angeli della notte han sido escogidas para ser las esposas, novias o prometidas de La primera y décima generación, los Varia, Los Arcobaleno, Dino & Byakuran, pero por un mal entendido de la próxima jefa empezaran a conocerse con el pie izquierdo. PRIMER CAPITULO PUBLICADO! Vayan al 4 Capi para verlo, los primeros 3 son avisos :D
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy! bueno aquí Fannie Bel (Franbel) Con un proyecto nuevo Jee xD, a lo mejor dirán, que no debería seguir con su otro fic, y la respuesta es si pero también quiero hacer este. bueno sin mas las dejo que lean XDD_

* * *

"**PROYECTO **_**ANGELI DELLA NOTTE**_** .VS. VONGOLA"**

"**INTRODUCCION"**

"**PETICION OC"**

Hola! Bueno pues verán, tengo en mente un proyecto**, **que trata sobre una familia de mujeres que Nono Vongola escogió para que sean las prometidas, novias o esposas de Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes, también tal vez de los Varia, pero para eso la familia será creada, ósea de puro Oc, entonces quisiera saber si me podrían ayudar, también si me ayudaran, y si lo desean metería a las otras familia, ósea: Gesso (Byakuran & ellos pues los principales), Dino y pues los Shimon no porque no estoy muy familiarizada con ellos XD. Entonces, oh si también podría meter a la primera generación, Giotto y ellos X3, me encantaría que me ayudaran si? Bueno si les interesa el proyecto mándenme un mp o dejen review con su personaje. Los que necesito son estos:

-*Angeli della notte principal:

*Guardiana: Cielo –Ya esta-

*Guardiana: Tormenta

*Guardiana: Lluvia

*Guardiana: Sol

*Guardiana: Nube

*Guardiana: Niebla

*Guardiana: Rayo

-*Escuadrón Asesino:

*Guardiana: Cielo

*Guardiana: Tormenta

*Guardiana: Lluvia

*Guardiana: Sol

*Guardiana: Nube

*Guardiana: Niebla

-Nombre:

-Personalidad:

-Armas (si quieren caja pues pongan cual):

-Flama

Y con quien les gustaría quedar. Oh cierto Fran ya esta apartado Je ._.', todos los demás de Varia, Decima generación, Byakuran, Dino & tal vez la Primera Generación faltan.

Pues emm ya es todo lo que necesito. Muchas gracias por ayudar XD

* * *

_Si leyeron hasta aquí & me quieren ayudar, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHOOOOO, enserio XD_

_bueno nos vemos, ByeBye~ X3_


	2. Lista de ocupacion

****_Holaa! Aqui la Lista de como quedaron (:_

* * *

**FAMIGLIA **_**"ANGELI DELLA NOTTE"**_

**-*Angeli della notte principal:**

*Guardiana Cielo: _Diana Esper/ Fran_

*Guardiana Tormenta: _Kizunairo Hina/ Belphegor_

*Guardiana Lluvia: _Katsaya Hel/ Hibari_

*Guardiana Sol: _Cassio Ayanami/ Tsuna_

*Guardiana Nube: _Alicia Kinomoto/ Xanxus_

*Guardiana Niebla: _Yuki Uririke/ Mukuro_

*Guardiana Rayo: _Lumiére LeBlanc/ Yamamoto_

**-*Escuadrón Asesino:**

*Guardiana Cielo: _Luca Napoli/ Squalo_

*Guardiana Tormenta: _Natsume Flanders/ Dino_

*Guardiana Lluvia: _Yuu Minamoto _

*Guardiana Sol:

*Guardiana Nube: _Alice Andrulio/ Byakuran_

_*_Guardiana Niebla: _Kineret 'Alphard' Relvissi/ Reborn_

_*_Guardiana Rayo:

***Cedef & Escuadrón de Investigación: **

*Guardiana Cielo: _Luka A. Amano/ Giotto_

*Guardiana Tormenta: _Rosalie Von Einswald_

*Guardiana Lluvia: _Anne Golden_

*Guardiana Sol:

*Guardiana Nube: _Seimei 'Sei' Subaru/ Fon_

_*_Guardiana Niebla: _Kai Shion_

_*_Guardiana Rayo:

Bueno pues así quedaron las posiciones, si tienen alguna objeción por su llama, su pareja o su puesto díganme, creo que esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé pero lo manejare bien yo se que puedo! Ahora pues me faltaron estos personajes por meter:

*_Thania_

_*Kineret Sturluson_

_*Odille Alphard Alsua_

_*__Yoko Naiffu_

Ellas me faltaron por meter creo, si les gustaría quedar como las guardianas que me faltan con mucho gusto las meto, pero si no pues ya veré como las acomodo (: y pues también me faltaron emparejar a algunas Oc's es que pues ya les habían ganado al personaje pero como yo no quiero dejar a nadie fuera o sin pareja decidí poner aquí quien me falta para que quede con pareja:

_-*Primera Generación:_

_*G_

_*Asari_

_*Knuckle_

_*Alaude_

_*Daemon_

_-*Decima Generación:_

_*Lambo 10 o 20 años –como lo prefieran-_

_*Ryohei_

_-*Arcobaleno:_

_*Colonello_

_*Skull_

_*Verde_

Bueno esos faltan, si desean cambiar de pareja díganme, pero por favor póngame mas opciones en dado caso de que ya se los hayan ganado si?

Bueno pues creo que ya es todoooo! Mmm pues como creo que no olvide mencionar nada me voy! Bye Bye~ XD

Oh si, quiero aclarar que Fran es de la edad de Diana e.e y pues creo que…bueno olvídenlo eso es todo ahora si!

Bye Bye~ XDD

* * *

_Como vieron si tiene alguna objeción háganme saberlo si? para así poder empezar la historia _

_Muchas Gracias por sus aportación de Oc's quiero aclarar que TODOOOOS! serán tomados en cuanta Ok!_

_Bueno me voy. nos vemos. ByeBye~ X3_


	3. Lista Oficial :

**Ya aqui La Lista Oficial de como quedaran**

* * *

**FAMIGLIA **_**"ANGELI DELLA NOTTE"**_

**-*Angeli della notte principal:**

*Guardiana Cielo: _Diana Esper/ Fran_

*Guardiana Tormenta: _Kizunairo Hina/ Belphegor_

*Guardiana Lluvia: _Katsaya Hel/ Hibari_

*Guardiana Sol: _Cassio Ayanami/ Tsuna_

*Guardiana Nube: _Alice Andrulio/ Byakuran__  
_

*Guardiana Niebla: _Yuki Uririke/ Mukuro_

*Guardiana Rayo: _Lumiére LeBlanc/ Yamamoto_

**-*Escuadrón Asesino:**

*Guardiana Cielo: _Luca Napoli/ Squalo_

*Guardiana Tormenta: _Natsume Flanders/ Dino_

*Guardiana Lluvia: _Yuu Minamoto _

*Guardiana Sol: _Yukiko Saigo/ Lambo 20-25 años_

*Guardiana Nube: ___Alicia Kinomoto/ Xanxus_

_*_Guardiana Niebla: _Kineret 'Alphard' Relvissi/ Reborn_

_*_Guardiana Rayo: _Odille Alshua/ Daemon_

***Cedef & Escuadrón de Investigación: **

*Guardiana Cielo: _Luka A. Amano/ Giotto_

*Guardiana Tormenta: _Rosalie Von Einswald/ Colonello_

*Guardiana Lluvia: _Anne Golden/ Alaude_

*Guardiana Sol:

*Guardiana Nube: _Seimei 'Sei' Subaru/ Fon_

_*_Guardiana Niebla: _Kai Shion/ Gokudera_

_*_Guardiana Rayo: _Yoko Naiffu/ Irie Soichi_

Bueno pues así quedaron las posiciones ya oficialmente, ya que no hubo mas objeciones así se quedara, solo hubo un cambio porque me equivoque y eso pero ya asi quedaran. Espero y no les moleste.

Oh si también quería hacerles una pregunta **¿Quieren que los personajes sean TYL?** porque si no solo Lambo y Fran lo serán (:

_-*Primera Generación:_

_*G_

_*Asari_

_*Knuckle_

_-*Decima Generación:_

_*Ryohei_

_-*Arcobaleno:_

_*Skull_

_*Verde_

Bueno pues ya el primer capitulo lo subiré MAÑANA!

Bueno pues creo que ya es todoooo! Mmm pues como creo que no olvide mencionar nada me voy! Bye Bye~ XD

Oh si, quiero aclarar que Fran es de la edad de Diana e.e y pues creo que…bueno olvídenlo eso es todo ahora si!

Bye Bye~ XDD

* * *

**Bueno pues es todo ya es oficial ya mañana subo el primer Capi Yayyy! XDD por que Chan Chan Chan~ Ya lo tengo escrito XDD**

***anne di vongola: No, no solo tu pediste también están Daemon & Alaude como viste (: & el primer capi lo publico mañana XDD**

***kizunairo, Little Idiot, DaeuNix: Gracias a ustedes por aportar sus Oc's (:  
**

***Cecili-hime: Tu idea me encanto & si me permites tal vez la use si? **

***Kuroi Neko: Gracias por enviarme la información (: & pues tal vez si iban a tener una historia en común pero, como tu tienes historia la utilizare (:**

***HimeCavallone-8: Pues si perdón pero te los ganaron todos u.u & pues recomendarte umm nose Je ._.' tal vez eemm Skull o G?**

***yukihime: Si asi se llamaran (: pues tu decides son tuyos Jee XDD & Gracias por ofrecerme ayuda la tomare en cuanto no sepa como seguirla te pediré ayuda (:**

**ME VOY MAÑANA SUBO EL PRIMER CAPI**

**BYEBYE~ XDD**


	4. PROLOGO

_Bueno pues verán, pensaba subirlo Mañana, porque empezaba a tener algunas dificultades, Saben es que se retiro una del fic' entonces pues tuve que modifica lo y dije mañana lo subo, pero lo prometido es deuda y prometí subirlo hoy así que AQUI ESTA!__ espero y les guste me mate demasiado para no salirme de personaje con las Oc's. Si en dado caso me salí de personaje háganme lo saber por favor si? bueno ya las dejo con las historia._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! ni la mayoría de las Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores!_

* * *

**ANGELI DELLA NOTTE .VS. VONGOLA**

"**PROLOGO"**

Era de noche en Japón y en el techo de un edificio se encontraba el Escuadrón de Investigación de _Angeli della notte, _para llevar a cabo su misión que se les había asignado.

-Bien~ aquí estamos.- dijo divertida Luka

-¿Asesinaremos a alguien?- pregunto 'La asesina carmesí'

-Elena no dijo nada de asesinar- respondió Kai

-Pero imagino que si alguien se interpone en la misión...morirá- dijo Sei

-Yo creo que si- sonrió Yoko

-Ahora, ¿por donde deberíamos empezar a buscar?- pregunto Anne

-No lo sé- le respondió Luka

-No creo que sea problema, por algo somos las mejores en lo que hacemos, y no saber por dónde empezar a buscar, solo será un pequeño retraso antes de llegar a los Vongola- sonrió Sei

-O-O-O-

-Es un lugar pequeño- dijo Alicia

-Tienes razón nuestro cuarto es más grande que esto- comento Licore

-Eso es exagerar pero...si es pequeña- respondió Alphard

-¡Ja! Y según son el mejor escuadrón de asesinos- dijo Odille

-Espero y por lo menos sean divertidos de molestar- dijo Yukiko

-Ya me canse de estar aquí parada admirando esa 'casita de juguete'- dijo Natsume

-Entonces entremos- dijo –ordeno- Luca.

Pero si se preguntan como el escuadrón asesino y el escuadrón de investigación llegó a Japón y a la mansión esa, esto fue lo que paso...

_**FLASH BACK**_

Era de noche en Italia, y en la mansión Vongola se encontraba la actual Jefa de la familia _Angeli della notte, _parahablar con el Noveno Vongola acerca del trato que estaban a punto de hacer. Elena caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, encontrándose con su viejo amigo Timoteo Vongola.

-Timoteo- saludo Elena entrando a la sala

-Elena- le respondió con una sonrisa Nono

-Bueno, pues a lo que vine. Se hará el trato ¿sí o no?- pregunto la mujer

-Jojojo, claro que se hará amiga mía, claro que se hará- sonrió aun más

-Bien. Entonces me voy, les iré a visar a mis pequeñas. Cierto, también lo de Cavallone, Gesso, Varia y los Arcobaleno ¿se hará?- pregunto a punto de irse Elena

-Claro, lo de ellos también se hará- sonrió -Es mejor que les avises a las niñas.

-Está bien. Si, les avisare en cuanto llegue, reuniré a mi sucesora y las otras dos jefas de los escuadrones- dijo y se fue.

-O-O-O-

Mientras tanto en la mansión _Angeli..._

-Me pregunto en donde estará Elena- se preguntaba Diana mientras caminaba, pasando por la sala de estar de sus guardianas.

-Ah. Estoy muy aburrida~- suspiraba Kizunairo

-Tienes razón, ¿me pregunto dónde estarán las demás?- comento Katsya

-Hey! Kizu, Kat, ¿y las demás?- pregunto Diana entrando a la sala

-No lo sabemos- respondió Kizu y Katsya solo negó

-Mmm. Está bien...- empezó a sonar su celular -Bueno... ¿Elena? ¿Donde estas?...Si les avisare, adiós- colgó el celular

-¿Elena?- pregunto Kizunairo

-Si- respondió Diana marcando

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto ahora Katsya

-¿Eh?, ah no, ¿si pueden ir a buscar a las demás?- pidió Diana recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las guardianas de la tormenta y lluvia

-Bueno, Luca ven a la sala, porque, no sé, si trae a todas- corto para volver a marcar -Luka, vengan a la sala, Elena nos dirá algo- término de llamar, cuando vio que sus guardianas y amigas entraron por la puerta

-Hola- saludo Cassio

-Que hay- saludo Yuki

-Ah- suspiro Alice quien venía arrastrando a Lumiére

-Déjala en el sillón- indico Diana -Se puede saber ¿porque te tuvo que cargar Alice?- pregunto

-Ah- bostezo Lumi -Déjame dormir- le dijo casi en un susurro

-Está bien. Oh Elena- llamo Diana

-¿Y las demás?- pregunto Elena

-Aquí- dijo Luca entrando con el escuadrón asesino

-Bien, y...- interrupción

-Ya llegamos- aviso Luka

-Bien.- asintió Elena

-¿Y qué quieres?- pregunto Diana

-Las reuní aquí, porque tienen una misión- dijo

-¿Y qué tipo de misión?- pregunto Natsume

-Luka- llamo a la chica

-¿Si?- pregunto

-Tu como jefa del escuadrón de asesoría externa e investigación, necesito que me investigues donde estudian los Vongola, donde y como viven- ordeno

-Buu~ Esta bien- sonrió -Vamos chicas...Oh ¿tenemos que viajar?- pregunto

-Si- respondió

-Bien, vamos. Rosalie, Anne, Sei, Kai y Yoko _Andiamo ragazze- _dijo para ser seguida por su escuadrón

-Ok. Luca, tú y tu escuadrón, se irán a quedar con los Varia, para investigarlos y cuando ellos viajen a Japón, ustedes irán con ellos- comento

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alicia

-Porque si, ahora vayan.- ordeno. Y Luca y su escuadrón salieron

-¿Para qué haces esto Elena?- pregunto Cassio

-Para algo~- respondió

-¿Que algo?- pregunto Yuki

-Algo~- volvió a responder

-Usted es muy rara- dijo Lumiére bajito

-¡Lumiére!- dijo Diana en modo de regaño

-Bueno, ya se pueden ir- dijo Elena

-Si no nos dirías nada a nosotras ¿para qué nos llamaste aquí?- pregunto Cassio

-Nada mas~- sonrió Elena

-Que señora más rara- susurro Lumiére

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Lumi?- preguntó Elena y Lumi negó

-Ok, ahora por favor retírense, necesito hablar con Diana- ordeno la Jefa

-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?- pregunto extrañada y un poco molesta Diana, mientras sus amigas salían

-Bien, lo que tengo que decirte es…que irán a Japón en cuanto Luka y su escuadrón nos digan donde viven los Vongola y en qué escuela estudian- dijo seria

-¿Para qué?- eso ya no le estaba gustando

-Diana, recuerdas que te dije que para hacerte más fuerte te faltaba algo- pregunto y Diana asintió –Entonces ese algo está en Vongola y tú y tus guardianas necesitan ir para hacerse más fuertes- dijo

-Lo entiendo, pero los Vongola, o mejor dicho la decima generación debe ser muy fuerte ¿no?- pregunto entendiendo ya lo que quería decir Elena –mal interpretando las cosas-

-Algo así, pero no los debes subestimas ¿escuchas?-

Mientras tanto Kizunairo iba pasando por ahí para ir a la cocina y escucho algo, se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió porque sabía que tendrían que pelear con la decima generación…interesante. -también lo mal interpreto-

-Sí, entonces esperaremos a que Luka y las demás investiguen- sonrió sádicamente al saber que pelearían con la decima generación

_-O-O-O-_

_Con el Escuadrón de Investigación_

-Ju Jum~ ¿me pregunto si la decima generación ara yaoi?- se preguntaba Luka mientras iban en el avión

-¿Yaoi?- pregunto Rosalie

-¡Sí!- grito Luka

-¿Por qué harían yaoi?- pregunto Kai

-Duuuh! Porque son chicos- dijo lo obvio Luka

-No lo creo- contesto Yoko

-Sería extraño pero…interesante- dijo Sei

-Ojala y si, se imaginan- y Luka entro a su mundo yaoi

-Ah~- suspiraron las cinco

-O-O-O-

_Con el Escuadrón Asesino_

-No entiendo para que rayos nos mandan con esos idiotas barbaros, aun que esto de investigarlos me guste, preferiría que fueran otras personas- dijo algo molesta Luca

-Sera interesante molestarlos~- sonrió Alicia

-Cierto, dicen que son unos retorcidos y de poca paciencia- comento Natsume

-Me recuerdan a alguien- dijo Licore

-Si, a mi también- le respondió Yukiko

-Si…a Diana, ella tiene una mente retorcida y sádica- dijo Alphard, recordando lo que Diana le había hecho a un hombre que trato de lastimarlas

-Entonces si son así de retorcidos, si será interesante- sonrió Odille

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y así fue como llegaron pero...

En algún lugar del mundo La Primera y Decima Generación, los Varia, Dino, Byakuran, Soichi y Los Arcobaleno sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

Y así empezaba la buena suerte de los Vongola y todos los que se involucraran con las _Angeli della notte_, claro que después de todo, se lo agradecerían al Noveno y Elena por haber elaborado ese plan…

* * *

_Tachan~ & como lo sintieron bien? espero que si (: ojala y no me haya salido de personaje con ninguna Oc si es asi como dije háganme saberlo Ok bueno me voy, nos vemos en el próximo Capi_

_ByeBye~ XDD_


	5. El Escuadrón Asesino Angeli llega a Vari

_Bueno pues que les cuento...me tarde demasiado Lose! pero aquí esta el capi, espero y les guste (:_

_**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de KHR! no la mayoría de los Oc me pertenecen_

**_Aviso hasta abajo (:_**

* * *

"**ANGELI DELLA NOTTE .VS. VONGOLA"**

"**Capitulo 1"**

"**El escuadrón asesino Angeli llega a Varia"**

Después de terminar de admirar la 'casita de juguete' como había dicho Natsume, entraron a la mansión dispuestas a imponer sus reglas hay –o por lo menos eso pensaba Luca-, encontrándose con lo que ellas denominarían 'feo' –a pesar de que no lo era- la alfombra no combinaba con las paredes, la cortinas ni se diga "_Típico de hombres"_ pensaron todas, abriéndose paso a la sala de la mansión de los Varia.

-Que feo lugar- dijo Alicia

-Sí, tienes razón, las cosas no combinan para nada- respondió Licore

-Enserio que no se cómo se hacen llamar el mejor escuadrón asesino- comento Odille

-Eso no importa, mejor ágamos las cosas que se nos dijeron y ya- ordeno Luca, empezando a adentrarse más en la mansión cuando unos cuchillos pasaron a lado de Luca que iba al frente.

-Shishishishi~ mira froggie unas intrusas- dijo Belphegor

-Hm~ ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Fran

-¡Que te importa!- dijo Alicia

-Shishishishi~ entonces…las matare~- y Belphegor comenzó a lanzarle cuchillos haciendo que un cuchillo rozara la mejilla de Yukiko

-¡Ay!~- exclamo Yukiko

-Yukiko. Oye maldito bastardo ¿Qué te pasa?- le grito Luca enojada por que hirieron a alguien de su familia

-Shishishishi~ una plebeya no le puede gritar al príncipe- dijo Belphegor sacando mas cuchillos –por eso te matare- y comenzó a lanzar cuchillos de nuevo

-…- Luca solo entrecerró los ojos y se enojo empezando a combatir contra Bel, ya que Luca se especializaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, comenzó a golpearlo haciendo que Bel optara por solo esquivar los golpes hasta que…le dio una patada algo fuerte -¿algo?- que lo saco volando contra la pared haciendo que perdiera el aire.

-Hm…que idiota Bel-senpai~- se burlo Fran con su siempre tono monótono –Ah, no importa, aun que no quisiera pelear, lo tendré que hacer- y dicho esto empezó a hacer ilusiones muy raras y algo tétricas, claro que las Angeli habían visto cosas peores pero no por eso dejaba de hacerles sentir un pequeño escalofrió.

-Kineret esta es tu especialidad, derrótalo o por lo menos sácanos de aquí- dijo Yukiko

-Es verdad- apoyo Natsume

-Ah~ ¿enserio? me da un poco de flojera- respondió Kineret 'Alphard'

-Enserio- dijo Licore

-No quiero- volvió a decir Kineret

-Kineret 'Alphard' Relvissie ¡Hazlo!- le ordeno Luca

-Ah~ está bien- dijo con su siempre tono neutro y saco su Kusarigama girándola haciendo que las pequeñas oz que contenían empezaran a desgarrar la ilusión y esta comenzara a romperse, pero alcanzo a romper otras cosas, después de romper la ilusión guardo su kusarigama y se sentó viendo todo con su siempre rostro melancólico.

-¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ!¿- grito Squalo viendo el desastre que había en la sala –Oye Fran ¿Qué paso?- dijo pasando por alto la presencia de las chicas

-Pues veníamos caminando con Bel-senpai- señalo al pobre príncipe que todavía seguía pies arriba en la pared –cuando nos encontramos con estas mujeres intrusas y Bel-senpai decidió atacarlas, haciendo que un cuchillo rozara la mejilla de esa chica- señalo a Yukiko – y después haciendo que esa otra chica se enojara- señalo ahora Luca –y empezaran a pelear, pero como Bel-senpai es taaaaan~ idiota, lo venció y después yo decidí hacer una ilusión frágil, pero esa chica la rompió- termino de decir señalando a Alphard

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?- pregunto ahora si percatándose de la presencia de la chicas

-¿Podría callarse y dejar de gritar? Me molesta su estúpida voz- dijo Licore

-VOIIIIIIIIII respondan mocosas- les grito

-Bien nos presentare- dijo Luca –Yo soy Luca Napoli, jefa del mejor escuadrón asesino, poseo la llama del cielo y soy miembro de Angeli della notte- se presento Luca –y ellas son…- dejo de hablar para que hablaran sus compañeras

-Natsume Flanders, poseo la llama de la tormenta- dijo Nat pareciendo ante los ojos de Squalo y Fran muy ególatra

-Hola, yo soy Licore Esper, soy hermana gemela de la próxima jefa de Angeli della notte y poseo la llama de la lluvia- saludo con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo soy Yukiko Saigo y poseo la llama del sol- dijo fríamente

-Yo poseo la llama de la nube, y mi nombre es Alicia Kinomoto- se presento Alicia

-H-Hola yo soy Kineret 'Alphard' Relvissie y poseo la llama de la niebla- dijo con una reverencia algo tímida

-Y yo soy Odille Alshua, poseo la llama del rayo, encantada de conocerlos- dijo alegremente

-Bien somos todas y ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto seria Luca

-VOIII las llevaremos con el estúpido jefe, andando- dijo para ser seguido por unas muy disgustadas chicas por que les habían ordenado algo y más porque él no era nadie que les podía ordenar.

Caminaron por unos 5 minutos en silencio, Fran arrastraba a Belphegor, mientras Squalo iba al frente para guiar a las chicas, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de la oficina de Xanxus.

-VOIIIII estúpido jefe, tenemos intrusas aquí- dijo entrando Squalo

-Cállate basura y ¿de qué mierdas estás hablando?- pregunto enojado Xanxus

-Que estas intrusas entraron en el castillo- dijo tratado de calmarse Squalo

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes, basuras?- pregunto Xanxus

-¡AH! ¿¡BASURAS!?- grito Alicia –Para que lo sepas no somos basuras, la única basura aquí eres ¡TU! Nosotras somos damas, ¡DA-MAS!- le volvió a gritar Alicia, haciendo que Squalo, Fran y Belphegor –quien ya había despertado- se preguntaran si la chica de plano no sabía quién era Xanxus o si realmente estaba muy loca para gritarle así.

-Basura. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- preguntó muy enojado Xanxus

-Te hablo como se me da la gana- le contesto Alicia

-Ya Alicia cálmate- le ordeno Luca

-Escoria- y Xanxus ya le iba a disparar

-Sera mejor que todos no calmemos, no querrás contradecir una orden del noveno y aparte Angeli della notte y Vongola son familias aliadas eso sería romper la alianza que hay- dijo seria Luca

-Tsk. ¿Quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar Xanxus

-Ya nos presentamos y no lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Odille

-Solo te diré el nombre de mi escuadrón y ya- dijo Luca –son Natsume, Licore, Yukiko, Alicia, Kineret, Odille y yo, Luca- termino de nombrar a las chicas que estaban paradas conforme las nombro Luca

-Oh~ mira cuantas chicas taaaaan lindas~- entro Lussuria

-Bossu, ¿estás mocosas lo están molestando?- pregunto también entrando Levi

-Cállate idiota, en todo caso, ustedes son los que nos molestan a nosotras- dijo con enojo Licore

-Eso es cierto- apoyo Natsume

-Shishishishi~ estas mocosas en verdad que desean morir- dijo Belphegor

-Sera mejor que te quedes callado, príncipe con corte de perro- dijo Yukiko

-¡Agh! Maldita- y estaba a punto de atacar cuando…

-VOIIIIII ya deténganse- grito exasperado Squalo

-Mou~ Bel-chan no debes molestar a las damas, eso no lo aria un caballero- dijo Lussuria

-Shishishishi~ pero…-Bel fue interrumpido

-Bel-senpai compórtese, ellas son de la alianza, así que no podemos hacerles nada- comento Fran como siempre monótono

-Tsk. Tienes suerte mocosa 'fea'- le dijo tratando de picarla

-¿Fea? ¿A quién llamas fea, perro?- le contesto Yukiko

-Yukiko ¡Ya basta!- dijo algo irritada Luca –Y tu emm…no sé cómo te llames pero, será mejor que te calmes antes de que mi amiga te mate- dijo Luca~

-Oh~ jefe acabo de llegar pero ¿no se han presentado aun?- pregunto Lussi

-No.- dijo cortante Xanxus

-Bien~ pues yo empezare ¿sí?- y al ver que nadie decía nada comenzó –Hola chicas, yo soy Lussuria, guardián del sol de Varia- saludo alegremente Lussuria

-Fran, guardián de la niebla, reemplazo de mammon- dijo Fran, volteando a ver a Bel esperando a que se presentara -Vamos Bel-senpai, preséntese, está bien que sea un tonto bárbaro, pero muestre por lo menos un poco sus modales inexistentes- le dijo Fran recibiendo a cambio tres cuchillos clavados en su gorro –Ah.- se quejo

-Tsk rana idiota. Belphegor 'Prince the ripper', el príncipe de Varia, tormenta- casi casi escupió las palabras

-Levi A Than, rayo- Levi si escupió las palabras, tanto que a Licore le cayó una gota de su saliva en la mejilla

-Eugh me callo tu baba, wuacalaaaaa~- empezó a gritar y dar vueltas Licore

-Licore cállate- le dijo Natsume

-Continúen, por favor- pido Luca

-Superbi Squalo, lluvia- se presento Squalo calmado extrañamente –se calmo un poco al haber visto bien a Luca~-

-Jefe de Varia, Xanxus- dijo enojado

-Mmm~ que nombre- le dijo Alicia

-Alicia, cálmate. Por el puesto, supongo que eres poseedor de la llama del cielo ¿no?- pregunto Luca

-Si- contesto –Ahora me dirán ¿Qué hacen aquí, mocosas?- las amenazo Xanxus con sus pistolas

-Nosotras venimos a una misión que se nos encomendó. No diré mas- dijo Luca

-VOIIIIII ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estén aquí?- grito Squalo

-Nada que te importe- respondió Luca

-Mou~ Vamos Luca cariño dinos ¿sí?- pido Lussuria

-No- contesto cortante

-VOIIIIII mocosa di nos- le grito Squalo

-…- Luca lo volteo a ver con una mirada que fácil lo pudo haber matado –Mira 'pescado'…no mejor 'salmón'. Mira salmón te recomiendo que te calles y no me grites ¿oyes?, porque a mí nadie me grita- le advirtió Luca

-Mocosa- gruño Squalo

-¿Qué?- pregunto ya a punto de perder la paciencia

-Ya, Luca eres nuestra Jefa y te comportas igual de infantil que Luka, nada más te falta hablar de yaoi- la trato de calmar Natsume

-Cierto- y se calmo completamente

-Hm~ ¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con inocencia Fran

-Nada, cuando conozcas a Luka, le preguntas y ella te lo explicara bien- dijo Yukiko fríamente

-Ju Jum~ ¡Sip! Pregúntale a Luka-chan- apoyo Licore

-¿Qué no ella es Luca?- preguntó Fran señalando a Luca

-No, ella es Luca con c y jefa del escuadrón asesino, y la otra es Luka con k, ella es jefa del escuadrón de investigación- explico Odille

-¿Ah?- opto por decir, al no entender lo que dijo Odille

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto Lussuria

-¿Ya les llego la orden de ir a Japón en unos días?- pregunto Luca

-Que te importa- le respondió Xanxus

-Si- le respondió Squalo al ver que Xanxus solo diría eso

-Bien, pues nosotras nos iremos hasta que ustedes se vayan a Japón- le comento Luca –Incluso nos iremos con ustedes a Japón- término de decir

-Eso no pasara- le dijo Xanxus

-Claro que pasara, tenemos una orden- le dijo Alicia enseñándole la orden de Elena, firmada por la misma y el noveno

-Que mujeres tan irritantes- dijo Belphegor

-A mi me parecen tiernas~- contesto Lussi

-Umm…Lussuria ¿cierto?- pregunto Licore

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora Lussi

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante- le dijo, algo que llamo la atención de todos que estaban peleando por que si irían a Japón todos juntos o no

-Bien, vamos.- le dijo Lussuria empezando a caminar con Licore detrás

-Luca-san, ahora regreso. Por favor no se maten. Ciao~- y se fueron

Después de irse, dejaron a Escuadrón asesino VS Escuadrón asesino, casi casi iniciando la tercera guerra mundial y todo por que no querían que las Angeli se fueron con ellos a Japón y mucho menos que se quedaran.

-¡QUE SI NOS QUEDAREMOS Y NOS IREMOS CON USTEDES A JAPON!- le grito Luca a Xanxus y Squalo

-VOIIII MOCOSA ENTIENDE QUE NOOO- le volvió a gritar Squalo

-¡QUE SI!- volvió a gritar

-¡NO!- le respondió Xanxus

_Mientras con Licore & Lussuria_

-Y de que querías hablar umm…- se detuvo al no saber su nombre

-Licore- le dijo su nombre

-Ok. ¿Y de que querías hablar Licore-chan?-pregunto Lussuria

-¿Puedo confiar en ti para que me ayudes a ayudar?- pregunto otra vez Licore

-Claro que si Licore-chan, ¿pero en que te ayudo a que ayudes?- le pregunto ahora Luss

-Mira, el noveno y mi jefa actual, Elena, han ideado un plan para que tanto como Vongola, Varia y otros involucrados, se enamoren de mis compañeras y viceversa- le explico

-Mou~ que lindooo~. Claro que te ayudo- le respondió

-Bien. No sé por el momento con quien tienen pensado de que se enamoren, pero la persona que más me preocupa es mi hermana gemela- le dijo Licore

-¿Tu hermana gemela?- pregunto Luss

-Sí, mi hermana gemela, es casi igual a mí, pero ella tiene el color de ojos invertidos y el cabello un poco tirándole al dorado- le dijo Licore

-Y ¿Qué tiene ella?- siguió preguntando Luss

-Mi hermana será la próxima jefa de Angeli della notte, una familia conformada por casi puras mujeres.- hizo una pausa –Y Elena tiene pensado que si se casa con el siguiente jefe de Vongola, Angeli y Vongola serán las familias más fuertes que habrá dentro de toda la mafia. Pero sé que algo saldrá mal de todo esto, hace tiempo le pedí a Luca que investigara al siguiente jefe de Vongola y al hacerlo encontró que al chico lo llamaban Dame-Tsuna. ¡Dame-Tsuna! Por lo que se eso significa perdedor y mi hermana si bien no es exigente, pero dudo que a ella le llegue si quiera a gustar el.- finalizo el pequeño relato

-Mou~ eso será un problema- se quejo un poco Lussuria

-Sí, y creo que también estarán involucrados dentro de esto tus compañeros. Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor y el chico rana Fran- le dijo

-¡Oh mi dios! Con más razón te ayudo, aun que por lo que vi tus compañeras de este escuadrón son difíciles, pero vi dos chicas que encajarían con el Jefe y Squ-chan~- le dijo Luss

-Si, creo que serian perfectas para ellos dos Luca y Alicia- suspiro –Pero mi hermana, sus guardianas y el otro escuadrón igual serán difíciles- volvió a suspirar

-No te preocupes Licore-chan, lo lograremos ya verás- le sonrió Lussuria

-Eso espero. Bueno regresemos- y salió de la habitación con Luss, para regresar a la oficina de Xanxus encontrándose con semejante espectáculo.

-¡MIRA TU RARO DE LAS SICATRICES, ERES MOLESTO Y EN DEFINITIVA TU ESCUADRON ES PEOR QUE EL DE NOSOTRAS!- le grito Alicia

-MIRA MOCOSA CALLATE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE- le grito también Xanxus ya perdiendo la paciencia

-A MI AMIGA NO LE HACES NADA, ¿OISTE?- le grito Luca

-VOIIIII MALDITA NO TE METAS-….Squalo

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MALDITA, SALMON?-….Luca

-VOIIII SON UNAS INSOPORTABLES- le grito Squ-chan

-NO…No es cierto, no lo somos- dijo tratando de calmarse Luca

-Nosotras no somos insoportables, los que son insoportables son ustedes. Y si vuelves a decir eso te mataremos- gruño por primera vez con enojo Natsume

-Sera mejor que todas nos calmemos Luca, mejor hay que retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Y en cuanto a ustedes, será mejor que no molesten ni digan esas cosas- calmo a todos Licore

-Es cierto, nos iremos, no saldrá nada bueno de esto si siguen pelean- dijo Yukiko

-Tiene razón, vámonos… ¿pero dónde quedan nuestras habitaciones?- pregunto Odille

-Yo las llevo chicas~- les dijo Lussuria

-Licore, será mejor que te quedes aquí, y hables con ellos- le dijo Natsume

-Si- le respondió

-Vámonos Luca, Alicia- las jalo para que empezaran a caminar

Las chicas empezaron a caminar junto con Lussuria dejando a Licore atas, para que hablara con los Varia. El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y el silencio ya le estaba molestando, si bien su actitud burlona no le permitía estar tranquila mucho tiempo y eso ya le empezaba a cansar así que se decidió a hablar.

-Xanxus, será mejor que nos trate bien, se puede arrepentir de esto- le advirtió Licore

-Hn. Yo no les tengo miedo niña- le contesto

-No lo digo por eso, pero por favor contrólese y controle a sus perros- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y seguir a las demás.

Salió con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, bendita fuera la hora en que Elena y Timoteo le habían pedido ayuda con su plan, esto sería demasiado divertido, vería a sus amigas sufrir…bueno no, no sufrir, si no que las vería confundirse y actuar diferente conforme el plan avanzara. Empezó a dar saltitos conforme caminaba mientras pensaba.

-Ju Jum~ Esto se pondrá bueno- y desapareció en la penumbra del pasillo

* * *

_Pues como vieron, este capitulo se centro en el escuadrón asesino de Angeli que llego a Varia, y pues ummm...ya no se que mas decir. Oh si el próximo capitulo sera de como el escuadrón de investigación llego a namimori Juju~_

_¿Les gusto el capi? ojala & Si XDD_

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: **anne di vongola, kizunairo, Cecili-hime, Petit Zombie, Kuroi Neko, kai, Guest (Creo que eres Little Idiot), Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, Kyo Kurama, DaeuNix, 'Nero, Alice-imaginaryxD & yukihime.  
**_

_**DIOS! Son demasiadas XDD Lo siento pero aqui no puedo responder los review porque Pff nunca acabaría ^^ **_

_**Perdónenme por hacerlo así, pero no tengo mucho tiempo (: 'La Tarea' me esta matando DX**_

_**AVISO: UNA IDEA GENIAL ME LLEGO POR MP Y SE TRATABA DE CREAR UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK DE ANGELI DELLA NOTTE PARA QUE SI POR ALGÚN MOTIVO ALGO FALLA O NECESITO SU AYUDA ME PUDIERA COMUNICAR CON USTEDES Y PEDIRLES SU AYUDA (: CLARO SI USTEDES QUIEREN (: SI LES INTERESA O LO QUIEREN HACER AGREGENME Y LAS UNO AL GRUPO SI? BUENO ES TODO**_

_**Mi Facebook: Frannie Varia (:**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo Capi Bye Bye~ (:**_


	6. El escuadrón de investigación en namimor

Bueno aqui esta el otro capi pues em que digo...umm aaaH D: ya no me queda tiempo Espero Y les guste

Ni KHR ni la mayoria de los OC's me pertenencen, pertenencen a sus dueños

ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA O ALGO DIGANME Y LA CORRIJO, TAMBIEN SI ESTA MAL LA ACTITUS DE SUS OC'S DIGANME (:

* * *

"**ANGELLI DELLA NOTTE .VS. VONGOLA"**

"**Capitulo 2"**

"**El escuadrón de investigación en namimori"**

En el edificio de namimori seguían paradas las chicas del escuadrón de investigación observando el pequeño pueblo, observando cada persona, casa o auto que estaba dentro de su campo visual.

-Ah~ Nee, Luka-llamo Anne -¿Seguiremos paradas aquí todo el tiempo? Ya es de noche y quiero dormir- le dijo

-Anne tiene razón Luka, busquemos un lugar donde dormir, mañana investigaremos bien- apoyo Rosalie

-Yo opino los mismo, aun que lo que dijo Sei es cierto, solo será un pequeño retraso nada mas- dijo Yoko

-Esta bien~ vamos- y saltaron del edificio logrando caer perfectamente en la calle.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de namimori viendo todo atentamente, por si encontraban algo, aun que era cierto, estaban cansadas del viaje y necesitaban descansar. Luka dio vuelta en una calle que se podría denominar 'normal', había muchas casas por hay. Entonces Rosalie vio algo moverse por la sombra de la noche y puso sus sentidos alertas.

-¿Vieron eso?- pregunto Rosalie

-¿Ver que, _Sorella?_- pregunto Anne

-Vi algo por hay- señalo hacia la sombra que proyectaban las casas cuando de repente…

_Pium!_

Se oyó un disparo, que esquivaron perfectamente.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sei

-_¿__Che cosa__fare qui__, __gli angeli__della notte__?_-dijo el extraño que disparo

-¡Que te importa! Muéstrate-ordeno Kai

-...- y salió de la sombra, mostrándose

-Oh~ tu eres Reborn ¿no?- pregunto Luka

-Así es. Pero les volveré a preguntar ¿que hacen aquí?- insistió

-En una misión de búsqueda- respondió Rosalie

-No puedo permitir eso- y les disparo.

Reborn comenzó a dispárale a las Angeli, y pues siendo quien es, ha las angeli se les dificultaba esquivar los disparos, si bien eran buenas en todo lo que hacían –casi todo- pero Reborn era un experto, el si en todo lo que hacia y por eso mismo las chicas maldecían el que fuera el mejor hitman del mundo –mundial-. Mientras todas se preocupaban por esquivar los disparos Luka se preguntaba si Reborn alguna vez había hecho R27 o por lo menos yaoi.

Luka estaba en sus pensamientos tan sumida que ni cuanta se dio, de que Reborn pudo leer sus pensamientos y le disparo.

-No sé que sea esa cosa del yaoi, pero si es tan divertido como para no darte cuenta de que tus amigas ya se fueron, debe ser algo realmente importante- le dijo con voz enojada Reborn

-¿Eh? ¿Mis amigas se fueron?- pregunto Luka viendo a todos lados encontrándose con que efectivamente sus amigas no estaban -¡AH! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A DEJARME!- grito enojada

-Ahora me dirás que hacen aquí- le ordeno Reborn

-¿¡QUE!?- le grito

-Lo que oíste- saco su pistola apuntándole –Empieza a ha...- sonó algo

-¡Oh! Mi celular, espera contestare- dijo restándole importancia al asunto de que casi la matan –Bueno...Licore...si...enserio nos ayudara...si, sabes le podría pedir ayuda a su tutor...sabia que la idea te gustaría...perfecto le contare y estoy seguro que con tal de fastidiar a su estudiante ayudara...¡SIIIIIIII!...lo siento jee...si bueno adiós.- colgó, volteando a ver a Reborn con una sonrisa

-¿Que?- pregunto Reborn

-Nee~ Reborn, ¿le gustaría fastidiar a su estudiante?- pregunto Luka

-En que te ayudo- respondió sin pensarlo, presentía que esto seria bastante bueno...por un tiempo

-Bien, pues vera, nosotras las Angeli venimos a una misión de búsqueda como dijo mi amiga- Reborn asintió –Pero nos mandaron a buscarlos, porque bueno Angeli y Vongola aran una unión mas fuerte que la alianza- le dijo

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Angeli y Vongola son las dos familias mafiosas mas fuertes, entonces si hay unión por matrimonio, serian las familias mafiosas mas fuertes de todo el mundo. Por eso mi jefa Elena y el noveno han ideado este plan, aparte porque creen que nadie seria mejor partido para los Vongola que las Angeli y viceversa.- termino de explicarle

-Me parece perfecto. Te ayudo- acepto Reborn

-Bien. Ahora una pregunta- Reborn asintió -¿Has hecho yaoi con Tsuna o con algún guardián?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos Luka

-¿Yaoi?-

-Sip. Yaoi es cuando dos hombres...- no la dejo terminar porque vio por donde iba la cosa

-No.- dijo cortante

-Ah, ¿enserio?, que mal- dijo con un puchero –Ahora primero buscare un lugar donde quedarme y después buscare a las chicas- dijo con un aura deprimente por que la abandonaron

-Hn. Vamos te llevo a la casa de Dame-tsuna- le dijo Reborn empezando a caminar

-¡YAY!- grito Luka empezando a seguirlo

_Con las demás Angeli que huyeron dejando a su Jefa en las manos de un demonio sin importar lo que le pasara~_

-¿Oyeron eso?- pregunto Anne

-Si, seguro fue Luka- dijo Yoko

-Si es lo mas seguro- apoyo Rosalie

-Oye Rosalie, ¿que no se supone que eres su mano derecha? La abandonaste- le pregunto Kai

-Si, pero así aprenderá a no fantasear en medio de una pelea- dijo dándose la razón Rosalie

-Das miedo Rosalie- le dijo Kai

-Lo se~- le contesto

-Bien. Vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir, mañana buscaremos a Luka- dijo Sei

-Me parece buena idea, vamos- empezó a caminar Anne

Y así se fueron a buscar un lugar donde dormir, encontrando una pensión donde podrían quedarse un tiempo, entraron y se dispusieron a dormir, ya mañana buscaría a su jefa yaoista.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, bajando a la cocina de la pequeña pensión para preparar algo de comer, siendo Sei la primera en pararse.

-Ah~ me pregunto si la Jefa Luka ya se habrá levantado- dijo Sei empezando a preparar el desayuno

-Yo creo que si- comento Yoko entrando a la cocina –Buenos días- saludo

-Buenos días- respondió Sei

-Ohayo~- entro Kai

-Buenos días- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sei y Yoko

-¿Que aras de desayunar, Sei?- pregunto Kai

-Hotcakes, con chocolate, maple, mantequilla y frutas, por separado claro- dijo sonriéndole Sei

-Mmm~ eso suena rico- entro Rosalie –Hola- saludo

-Hola- al unísono las tres –Sei, Yoko y Kai-

-¿Eh? ¿Todavía no despierta Anne?- pregunto Rosalie

-No-respondieron

-Ah, esa Anne. Ahora regreso chicas- dijo saliendo de la cocina para ir por Anne

Al poco rato, se empezaron a oír gritos y golpes.

-Nooo~ Rosalie déjame dormir mas- lloriqueaba Anne

-No, ya es hora de levantarse- le respondió Rosalie entrando a la cocina de nuevo

-Buu~ que mala eres, _Sorella- _le dijo ya calmada Anne

-Bien, aquí tienen empiecen a desayunar- les sirvió los Hotcakes Sei

-Yay!~ Hotcakes con chocolate- grito emocionada Anne

-Bueno, espero que sepan bien, ya que soy yo la que siempre cocina- sonrió Kai

-Shi shaben licros- hablo Anne con hotcakes en la boca

-Anne, no hagas eso- la reprendió Rosalie

-…-se paso la comida –Ok- sonríe

-Bien, ahora ¿por donde empezamos a buscar a Luka?- pregunto Sei

-No lo se, salgamos a caminar y de paso la buscamos- respondió Rosalie

Salieron a caminar en busca de su jefa, aprovechando para conocer el pequeño pueblo, viendo desde pastelerías, dulcerías, cafés, tiendas de peluches y más. Anne iba viendo que comprar junto con Rosalie, Yoko y Kai iban viendo si compraban o no un pastel y Sei, pues Sei iba vigilando que sus compañeras por distraídas no chocaran con alguien –iba viendo si compraba un oso-. Cuando de pronto oyeron una explosión cerca del centro y corrieron hacia allá. Cuando llegaron vieron que había muchas explosiones y algunas cosas habían sido destruidas, también vieron a su jefa ser perseguida por lo que creían era la decima generación, tratando de darle con sus armas.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE!- gritaba Luka esquivando los ataques

-Ven aquí mocosa, te morderé hasta la muerte- gruñía Hibari

-Ehh~ pero Hibari-san eso no solo se lo hace a Dino- le dijo divertida Luka

-Te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari más enojado

-Luka ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Yoko

-Nada, solo les hable del yaoi- le respondió Luka

-¿Qué les dijiste para que quisieran matarte?- pregunto Sei

-Les hable sobre el R27, 1827 y All27- respondió

-Ah~ Luka no cambia- dijo Kai

-Kufufufu~ ven aquí te matare- le dijo Mukuro

-Oh~ piña-chan y ave-san ustedes también deben hacer yaoi- les dijo

-Muere- y Hibari y Mukuro le lanzaron un ataque

-¿Pero que paso? Dinos- dijo Anne cuando de repente

_Pium!_

-Deténganse- ordeno Reborn

Pero los chicos estaban tan enojados por lo que había dicho Luka que no lo escucharon. Y si se preguntan que paso pues recordemos el desayuno~

_Desayuno en casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi~_

_-Bueno dias chicos~- saludo Luka_

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Tsuna_

_-¿Qué haces en la casa del Decimo, mujer?- pregunto Gokudera_

_-Es una invitada mía, de una familia aliada- respondió Reborn_

_-¿Aliada? ¿De que hablas, bebe?- pregunto Hibari –(Reborn yo no tenia la maldición pero se le quedo decirle asi a Hibari)-_

_-Que ella y unas cuantas mas que todavía no llegan, son la próxima generación de su familia- explico Reborn_

_-¿Y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Yamamoto_

_-Vienen a una misión- respondio_

_-¿Ah? Entonces deben ser fuertes para que te interesen- dijo Tsuna_

_-Oh tranquilo Dame-Dame, yo no te robare a Reborn- sonríe Luka_

_-¿Qué?- pregunta irritado Gokudera_

_-Tu también tranquilo, aun que Tsuna ame a Reborn, tu todavía tienes a Yamamoto- siguió diciendo_

_-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron los tres, Reborn solo rio_

Y después de seguir diciéndoles cosas así, se enojaron, hasta Tsuna perdió su increíble paciencia.

-Y eso paso- dijo Luka

-¿Es que acaso nunca cambiaras?- pregunta Sei

-No creo- le responde Yoko

-Es que el yaoi es taaaan~ Kawai-entra en su mundo

-Ya basta Jefa- le da un zape

-Hay~-se queja

-Tu- señala a Reborn -¿Por qué ayudaste a nuestra Jefa?- pregunta Sei

-Porque quise- sonríe Reborn

-Mmm- lo mira sospechosamente Sei

-Bueno, ya deténganse- los detuvo Reborn a los chicos

-Ellas son las que faltaban, ellas son el escuadrón de investigación de Angeli della notte- les dijo Reborn

-¿Angeli, que?- pregunto Tsuna

-Angeli della notte- respondió Anne

-Y esas ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Ellas son una familia aliada a Vongola y ellas serán…-

* * *

Chan~ lo corte porque estaba muy largo Creo XDD bueno les gusto? les dio risa? ojala y si

Ja! Las deje en suspenso creo (:

bueno ya no me da mucho tiempo

POR FAVOR NO SE ENOJEN PORQUE NO RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS ES QUE NO ME DA TIEMPO YAAA D:

Nos vemos en el proximo capi Bye Bye~


	7. El escuadron llega a namimori parte 2

Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte, creo que no quedo bien, pero bueno en fin. espero y les guste y no las decepcione como ami, es cortito porque es la continuacion del otro por eso (;

NI KHR! NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERTENECE A AKIRA AMANO Y TAMPOCO LA MAYORIA DE LOS OC'S ME PERTENECEN

* * *

"**ANGELLI DELLA NOTTE .VS. VONGOLA"**

"**Capitulo 2"**

"**El escuadrón de investigación en namimori"**

-Y ellas serán…- guardo silencio para dejar a los chicos en suspenso

-¿Y ellas será?- pregunto curioso Tsuna

-Ellas serán…Oh mi celular- y se alejó a contestar, como amaba ser un maldito

-Reborn-san lo hizo a propósito- dijo decepcionado Gokudera por que él también quería saber

-Kufufufu~ no cabe duda de que ese arcobaleno es todo un maldito- comento Mukuro

-Morderé a ese bebe hasta la muerte- dijo enojado Hibari, aun que jamás lo admitiría, él también quería saber

-¡Ja! Ese Reborn es todo un maldito- dijo con una sonrisa Yoko

-Si, pero me agrada- dijo Luka

-Mmm, a mi se me sigue haciendo muy sospechoso- comento Sei

-Como sea será mejor que nos presentemos bien nosotras- dijo Kai

-Pero no sabemos que iba a decir el- argumento Anne

-Es cierto, tal vez la capitana Luka lo sepa- dijo Rosalie volteando a ver a Luka que estaba viendo su celular -¡Luka!- la llamo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- pregunto guardando rápido su celular

-¿Qué iba a decir Reborn?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Ah, algo…oh bueno no se- dijo sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo

-Si sabes, habla- le dijo Yoko con cierto tono intimidante

-A-Ah, p-pero no lo se- tartamudeo Luka ya le estaba dando miedo Yoko

-Capitana Luka- insistió Rosalie

-¡Que no se! Pero nos presentare con ellos como quiera ¿les parece?- les pregunto a las chicas

-¡Si!- respondieron al unísono

-Bien. Eh. ¡Hola! Soy Luka A. Amano, jefa del escuadrón de investigación y cedef, poseo la llama del cielo y me encantaaa~ el yaoi- se presento con una sonrisa

-Ah~. Yo soy Rosalie Von Einswald, poseo la llama de la tormenta, oh cierto me conocen como 'la asesina carmesí' ha si que cuidado- les advirtió con una sonrisa

-Etto…eh- Anne estaba un poco nerviosa –eh jeje…Jajajajajaja- le dio un ataque de risa por los nervios

-Sorellina mia, tranquilízate ¿si?- le dijo Rosalie

-Etto…esta bien- respiro profundo –H-Hola yo soy Anne Golden, poseo la llama de la lluvia y m-me gusta leer- termino de decir con una sonrisa algo tímida

-Seimei Subaru, díganme Sei- se presento

-Eh… ¿Ese nombre no es nombre de chico?- pregunto Tsuna

-Es obvio que lo es Dame-Tsuna, pero es algo que a ti no te importa, solo dime Sei- le contesto Sei muy mordaz

-A-Ah…L-Lo siento- se disculpo Tsuna

-Descuida, ella suele ser así de mordaz- le sonrio Kai –Hola yo soy Kai Shion, soy guardiana de la niebla, un gusto- termino de decir con una sonrisa -¡QUE RAYOS ME ESTAS BIENDO ¿EH?!- le grito a Gokudera

-¡YO NO TE ESTOY BIENDO A TI MUJER!- le grito también Gokudera

-Ya cálmense, ella es así, es bipolar. Yoko Naiffu, poseo la llama del rayo- se presento la chica rebelde…digo Yoko (XD)

-Ya somos todas- sonrió Luka

-Si, ya son todas. El escuadrón de investigación y cedef, se podría decir que es el escuadrón mas desastroso de toda Angeli- dijo Reborn –ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono-

-Así es- dijo Luka –Nosotras somos así, nos gusta hacer desastres, fiestas y caos…bueno caos no, de eso se encarga el escuadrón de asesinato y el escuadrón principal que es donde esta la próxima jefa es el escuadrón mas se podría decir sádico y un poco sanguinario- les explico

-Bueno pues mucho gusto, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi- les dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-Gokudera Hayato- dijo Gokudera provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Kai

-Yamamoto Takeshi encantado de conocerlas- dijo con su siempre linda sonrisa

-Sasagawa Ryohei, un gusto EXTREMOOO!- grito su extrema presentación Ryohei

-Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro.

-Hibari Kyoya.

-Jo~ Él se ve fuerte, me gustaría pelear contigo- lo reto Sei

-Por que no- y Hibari saco sus tonfas

-No Sei, en otro momento será, ahora tenemos que avisarle a Elena que ya encontramos a los Vongola, vamos- dijo Luka

-Esta bien- se resigno a que pelearía luego

-Vamos chicas- dijo Luka empezando a caminar –Adiós~- se despidió

-Fue un placer- Kai mientras seguiaa Luka

-Hasta luego- se despidió Rosalie

-Ciao~- dijo Anne

-…- y Yoko y Sei solo se fueron.

Las chicas se marcharon dejando a los chicos solos con Reborn quien sonreía divertido, presentía que seria bueno lo que se aproximaba, pero tendría que esperar para ver lo que sucedería.

* * *

Como dije es cortito, pero espero que les gustara (:

bueno me voy nos vemos en el proximo capi Bye Bye~ X3


	8. Nos vamos a namimori

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo, ahora no tengo mucho que decir, así que espero y lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de KHR! Ni la mayoría de los Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y dueños~

* * *

"**ANGELI DELLA NOTTE .VS. VONGOLA"**

"**Capitulo 3"**

"**Nos vamos a namimori"**

Después de irse, se dirigieron a la posada en la cual se estaban hospedando, Luka se dispuso a llamar a Elena y comunicarle que ya habían encontrado a los Vongola.

-Bueno, Elena, ya los encontramos…si de hecho también sabemos donde viven y en que escuela van… ¿Cuándo llegaran?...muy bien… ¿nosotras? En una posada que encontramos aun que no creo que entremos todas, si después también vendrá el escuadrón de Napoli-san… ¡Yay! ¡Una casa más grande! Muy bien buscaremos una casa grande… ¿Diana? ¿Qué tiene ella?... ¿Es enserio?... Wao…si bueno adiós~- y colgó con una sonrisa, seria muy divertido ver como sucederían las cosas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Anne

-Nada, Diana y las demás llegaran a mas tardar mañana por la tarde- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Mmm…presiento que algo saldrá mal- dijo entrecerrando los ojos Kai

-Supongo que si, Elena me dijo que tuvo un ataque de enojo- dijo con un pequeño escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda

-¿Y que destruyo?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas común Yoko

-Pues me dijo que destruyo su cuarto, otra vez, y las chicas la encerraron en el cuarto de entrenamiento, pero lo destruyo también, Alex y Seth la quisieron tranquilizar pero creo que algo salió mal, ya no me dijo mas- finalizo de contarles Luka

-Uh~ ¿Seth y Alex? Eso tuvo que haber estado bueno, ¿me pregunto si pelearon?- se pregunto Sei con una sonrisa divertida

-No, Elena no los dejo ya estaban a punto de pelear pero los detuvo- le respondió Luka

-¿Y quien era el que pelearía, Alex o Seth?- pregunto ahora Rosalie

-Creo que Seth- respondió

-Ah~ Espero que por lo menos cuando lleguen no siga enojada si no será la destrucción- comento Rosalie

-Es cierto, mi sorella tiene razón- apoyo Anne y Kai solo asintió

-Recuerdo cuando se enojo con Licore- comento Sei

-Si yo también lo recuerdo, tuvimos que vivir en otra casa un tiempo- dijo Kai

-Entonces, recemos para que no venga enojada todavía- les dijo Rosalie y todas las demás asintieron

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a buscar una casa grande para quedarnos porque también vendrán las demás, y no cabremos todas- dijo apunto de salir de la posada

-Capitana Luka- llamo Rosalie

-¿Si?

-Olvídelo

-Esta bien- le sonrió Luka –Vayamos a buscar nuestra nueva casa~- les dijo en tono cantarín

_~Mientras en Milán, Italia, con las demás Angeli con el enojo monumental de la jefa porque sabe quien…~_

-¡DIANA NO, CALMATE!- le grito Cassio evitando que golpeara a una chica de rango inferior

-ESPERA, NO, NONONONONO…KYAAAA- grito Katsya a quien le dieron un paletazo –con el báculo-

-POR FAVOR, CALMATE YA- grito también Kizunairo esquivando un golpe de un martillo gigante

-¡MALDICION! ¿POR QUE RAYOS ESTA ENOJADA?- grito/pregunto Yuki quien saltaba para esquivar los golpes

-¡COMO RAYOS LO VOY A SA…CUIDADO!- le medio respondió Cassio

-Diana, deberías calmarte, volverás a destruir la mansión si sigues así- le dijo Lumiére como si nada

-¡TU! ¿QUE ACASO TU Y ALICE NO ARAN NADA?- seguía gritando Kizunairo volteando a verlas mientras trataba de detener a Diana

-Mmm~ No, por lo menos yo no- le dijo con una sonrisa floja Lumiére

-Yo tampoco, es mas, ustedes como son las guardianas principales háganlo- les dijo Alice y Lumiére asintió

-Ustedes también lo son- les dijo una voz tétrica

-¿Ah?- volteo a ver Lumiére

-D-Diana, n-no les hagas nada- le dijo Yuki

-¡Maldición! Alguien vuelva a llamar a Alex y Seth- grito Katsya a las de rango inferior que estaban hay

-Enseguida señorita Katsya- dijeron unas chicas antes de salir

-¡AAAH! ¡LO ODIO TANTO!- gritaba Diana por quien sabe que

-¿Pero a quien odias Diana?- le pregunto Yuki

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- seguía gritando enojada mientras rompía otro cuarto más

-Aquí están Alex-sama y Seth-sama- le dijeron a las chicas, las chicas que fueron a buscar a Alex y Seth

-¿Pero que rayos paso aquí?- pregunto con un leve tic en la ceja Alex

-Oh~ cariño seguramente debe ser obra de…-volteo a buscar a la culpable –de Diana- le dijo Seth

-Mou~ Diana esta enojada por que…nos iremos a Japón- le dijo Lumi a Alex y Seth

-¡AH!- y cayeron al estilo anime Kizunairo, Katsya, Cassio y Yuki

-¿Es enserio? ¿Por eso haces todo esto?- le pregunto con su tic en la ceja Alex

-¡Cállate!- le grito a Alex e hizo que su báculo tomara la forma de un mazo gigante para golpearlo

-Ah~ Diana, tranquilízate, si no me veré obligado a ponerme serio- le dijo con una sonrisa Seth

-¿Y crees que te tengo miedo?- le respondió con su cara neutral

-No, pero no quiero lastimarte- le dijo el también con su cara neutral

-Nee, nee~, Katsya será mejor que salgamos disimuladamente antes de que pelen y nos maten- le susurro Kizunairo

-Tienes razón, vamos- les dijo y las demás asintieron, pero cuando iban saliendo Alex se les puso enfrente

-¿A dónde van?- les dijo bajito, mirando como Diana y Seth empezaban a emanar un aura de enojo

-Nos iremos antes de que pelen y nos maten- le dijo Yuki

-Muy bien, me voy con ustedes- y salieron de puntitas y sin hacer ruido

Y así salieron dejando a Diana y Seth apunto de pelear, pero fue la mejor elección que pudieron hacer, ya que una vez salieron tuvieron que tirarse al piso por la explosión que hubo, después se fueron corriendo y el cuarto exploto.

-Eso me dio miedo- dijo Cassio

-Es cierto- apoyo Kizunairo

-Me pregunto si Elena ya se habrá dado cuenta- les dijo Cassio

-Yo digo que si, pero…no si ya se hubiera dado cuenta, ya nos hubiera regañado y a Diana la hubiera vuelto a encerrar en el cuarto 'ese'- dijo como deprimida al mencionar ese cuarto Kizunairo

-Todo se pone peor cuando la encierra hay- dijo Katsya

-Es cierto, pero solo así se calma- dijo Yuki

-Pero…me da miedo cuando sale de 'ese' cuarto- dijo Lumi

-Es cierto, sale como ida, pero luego luego se recupera, ¿ustedes no han visto como se pone Elena cuando la mete a 'ese' cuarto?- les pregunto Alice

-Si- dijo bajito Lumi –Pero solo así se calma- seguía diciendo las cosas bajito

-Pero si solo aprendiera a controlarse, las cosas no serian así, aparte a nadie le duele más que la encierren en ese cuarto que a Licore, Elena por que la crio como su hija, pero Licore es su hermana- dijo Alex

-¿Deberíamos hablarle a Licore y decirle de esto?- pregunto Cassio

-No, deja las cosas así, solo la preocuparas, seguro que a Diana ya se le paso el enojo con semejante explosión que hizo con Seth- le respondió Alex

-Tiene razón, mejor vayamos a empacar las cosas para irnos a Japón- dijo Kizunairo y las demás asintieron, yéndose a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

Y así las chicas y Alex se fueron a empacar para viajar a Japón, ya después irían a ver como quedo Seth debido a la explosión, porque de Diana no se preocupaban tanto, vaya era Diana y pues por eso no se preocupaban tanto pero luego Seth se lastimaba y hacia un drama peor que los de Licore.

_Ahora con el Escuadrón Asesino, que seguramente sigue peleando con Varia & ya casi destruyen la mansión Varia~…_

Licore iba caminando directo a las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas, cuando llego a la de ella se encerró en su cuarto para hablar por teléfono con Elena, sin darse cuenta que sus compañeras ya no estaban en sus habitaciones y estaban peleando de nuevo con los Varia.

-Hola Mamá, perdón perdón…Elena, pues van bien las cosas, dos de ellos ya han encajado perfectamente con Luca y Alice son tal para cual, si… ¿Cómo esta Diana?... ¿segura? esta bien, me la saludas, ya quiero ver como esta…si bueno, todavía falta un poco de tiempo para que viajemos a Japón…es cierto solo unos días en especifico tres… jaja si Elena, estoy segura que to…- una explosión la interrumpió

-¡DEJAME SALMON!- grito Luca

-VOIII MOCOSA, REGRESA AQUÍ- grito Squalo

-No sé que paso, si bueno como te decía, todo saldrá conforme el plan no te preocu…- otra explosión

-AAAAAAH, DEJAME- grito Alicia

-ESCORIA NO CORRAS- grito Xanxus y después se oyó un disparo

-BAAAAKA~ NO ME DISTE- volvió a gritar Alica

-OIGAN, ALICIA, LUCA, YA DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito mientras corría detrás de los cuatro Odille

-No tiene caso Odille, ellas no le dejaran de hacer- dijo mientras corría con ella Yukiko

-¿Pero porque pelean, que no se pueden estar tranquilas?- pregunto ya un poco cansada de correr tras ellos desde hace un rato

-Porque les parece divertido- le respondió Kineret

-¿Pero que les puede parecer divertido?- seguía preguntando Odille –Si ellos las quieren matar, están que explotan del coraje- dijo

-Pues por lo menos a ellas les parece divertido, si no mira sus sonrisas- dijo ahora Natsume

_Regresando con Licore, que no podía terminar su llamada con Elena~_

-Si, como te decía…- dijo Licore con un tic en la ceja –Todo saldrá bien, las cosas van mejor de lo que cr…-

_¡BOM!_

_-_Pero que…- la explosión sacudió todo el cuarto haciendo que a Licore le cayera un libro en la cabeza –Auch. Espera Elena, te marco luego- dijo ya harta de eso, su jefa Luca y Alicia no deberían comportarse así.

Licore salió decidida a calmar a Luca y Alicia, ya era el colmo, si seguían así destruirían la mansión y harían que Elena tuviera mucho papeleo que hacer o peor, harían que Diana tuviera papeleo que hacer y eso ella no lo permitiría, era divertido verlas hacerlo y las quería, pero su hermana esta mal últimamente y hacer papeleo la pondría de muy mal humor.

Diana estornudo en la mansión Angeli, al parecer habían hablado de ella y su mal humor…

-Ah~ ¿Quién será la que estará hablando de mi?- se limpió la nariz mientras seguía haciendo lo que hacia.

_Mientras Licore caminaba rumbo a detener a las chicas con un muy mal humor, ellas seguían haciendo de las suyas…bueno solo Luca y Alicia~_

-JAJAJA VAMOS SALMON, CORRE~- dijo Luca

-VOIIIIIII MOCOSA, REGRESA TE MATARE- grito muy enojado Squalo

-¡ERES UN BAKAAA~ NO PUEDES ATRAPARME!- grito Alicia mientras reía

-¡MALDITA!- y Xanxus preparo sus pistolas para atacar…

-Shishishishi~ parece que el Jefe y Squalo se están divirtiendo- comento Belphegor

-Oh~ Es cierto, ¿me pregunto si algún día nos divertiremos como ellos?- le pregunto Fran a Bel

-Shishishishi~ tal vez, algún día- dijo sin dejar de reírse Bel

-Mou~ Fran-chan, Bel-chan, ya verán que si- dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa –_"Jojojo~ Si supieran~-_ pensó Lussuria

Los tres siguieron platicando, sin prestar atención a lo que seguía pasando, hasta que Odille les grito…

-¡CUIDADO!- pero al parecer no les pudo gritar a tiempo

_¡BOM!_

Y Fran, Belphegor y Lussuria salieron volando debido a la explosión por un disparo de Xanxus…pobres si tan solo Odille les hubiera gritado antes, oh sin tan solo Licore hubiera llegado antes, pero esperen…Licore si llego antes…entonces…

_Regresando unos minutos antes de aquella explosión que presuntamente fue causada por Licore~_

_Licore ya había llegado a su destino y había visto todo, desde las paredes destruidas hasta los pobre de rango inferior que se hacían bolita en una esquina para que no los matasen._

_-¡ERES UN BAKAAA~ NO PUEDES ATRAPARME!- grito Alicia mientras reía_

_-¡MALDITA!- grito Xanxus preparando sus pistolas para atacar_

_-¡YA BASTA!- grito enojada Licore –LUCA ERES LA JEFA Y TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA NIÑA- regaño a Luca –Y TU, ALICIA, YA ESTAS DEMASIADO GRANDE COMO PARA SABER QUE NO DEBES ANDAR JUGANDO ASI- le dijo ahora a Alicia enojada a morir Licore_

_En ese momento en el que Licore grito se detuvieron los cuatro, ¡Dios! Solo Luca y Alicia sabían lo cruel y mala que podía ser Licore cuando se enojaba y vaya que era mala._

_-P-Pero si solo nos estamos divirtiendo- le dijo Alicia un poco nerviosa_

_-Es cierto, solo jugamos, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien con ellos mientras estemos aquí ¿no?- dijo Luca mas calmada_

_-Si, pero eso no significaba… ¡DESTRUIR CASI TODO EL MALDTIO CASTILLO DE LOS VARIA!- grito exaltada_

_-Hay te quejas por nada, no ha sido tan malo, malo fue cuando Diana destruyo nuestra casa…Ah~ recuerdos- le dijo Luca_

_-Oh si, eso si fue malo~- le dijo Alicia ya calmada_

_-Ah~- suspiro Licore –No entienden, al haber hecho esto, Elena tiene que pagarlo y eso significa pápelo para ella…-les dijo_

_-Uhg- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Oh peor, significa pápelo para…Diana_

_Y Luca y Alicia palidecieron, ha Diana no le agradaba mucho el paleo que digamos y si a eso le sumamos que luego se pone de mal humor y empieza a matar, herir o atacar gente pues la cosa se pone peor_

_-VOIIII MOCOSAS- Squalo se desespero y movió su espada, cortando un poco la ropa de Luca_

_-¡KYAAAAA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- le dijo sonrojada mientras se agarraba la ropa que se le caiga, en concreto la blusa que había sido corta por la parte del pecho~_

_-¡AH! ¡OYE ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!- le grito Licore_

_-JAJAJAJAJA, Ow~ pobre de ti Luca-chan- rio Alice_

_-¡CALLATE!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Luca y Licore_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA- seguía riendo hasta que se oyó un disparo y después de eso…sintió una brisa por la parte de sus muslos_

_-¡AAAAAAH! ¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA, POPQUE LO HICISTE!?- grito toda roja de la vergüenza y coraje Alicia_

_En eso las demás que se habían detenido para descansar, llegaron y vieron eso, entonces empezaron a reír las demás_

_-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Pero que fue lo que les paso Luca, Alicia?- les pregunto Odille que se agarraba la pansa por la risa_

_-Jajajajaja Esto es tan gracioso, quien diría que a la Jefa y Alicia les pasaría esto- reía también Yukiko_

_-PRRAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Cómo es posible que les pasara eso? JAJAJAJAJA- rio con ganas Natsume, vaya creo que es la primera vez que la veían que reía así, pero nadie la culpaba la situación en la que se encontraban Luca y Alicia era tan graciosa_

_-Vaya si que es raro pero…Oh mira Alicia, tu ropa interior es rosa~ y la parte de arriba de la ropa interior de Luca es negra~ JAJAJAJAJJA- rio después de burlarse Kineret_

_-¡YA CALLENSE!- les grito Luca toda roja de vergüenza_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA- seguían riendo y un tic en la ceja de Licore aparecía…_

_-¡YAAAAA!- trataba de hacer que se callaran Alicia_

_-JAJAJAJAJA- el tic en la ceja ya era evidentemente notable, Licore no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos…_

_-¡CALLEN…- sintieron un aura de enojo cerca de ellas y voltearon con miedo_

_-Ya cállense- decía con enojo Licore_

_-VOIIIIII_

_-Escorias_

_Y Licore exploto, saco su bazuca –quien sabe de donde- y disparo_

_Odille vio que Fran, Belphegor y Lussuria estaban platicando cerca de hay, así que les advertiría para que corrieran y no salieran lastimados…_

_-¡CUIDADO!- pero al parecer no les pudo gritar a tiempo_

_¡BOM!_

_Regresando al tiempo normal después de la explosión que ahora si, sabemos que fue causada por Licore~…_

-Ow~- se podía oír que decía alguien

-Mou~ ¿pero que fue eso?- pregunto con polvo de los escombros Lussuria

-Eso fue Licore disparando su bazuca por esta enojada- le respondió Kineret

-Oh~ Ella si que es peligrosa- comento Fran

-Shishishishi~ Alguien perfecta, pero no para el príncipe- dijo Bel

-Jo! Y si ella es así, su hermana es mucho peor, ella si que da miedo, incluso cuando no esta enojada- les dijo Yukiko

-Oh~ seria interesante conocerla- dijo Fran sin ningún interés, aparentemente

-Shishishishi~- Bel solo rio, a él le parecía interesante, pero para pelear con ella

-Tal vez dentro de poco la conozcan, a ella y a las demás- dijo Natsume

Y así, las cosas se calmaron…por ahora. Licore les dijo que debían limpiar y que si no Luca no estaría haciendo bien su trabajo, cosa que Luca dijo que no pasaría, así que puso a las demás a limpiar e incluso intimido a los Varia para que ayudaran a limpiar…excepto Xanxus, el solo se fue con una sonrisa de lado.

_Ahora con el escuadrón de investigación~_

Ya tenían rato buscando una casa grande adecuada para la estancia de todas hay, pero nada mas no la encontraban, había casas grandes, pero les faltaban habitaciones y Luka estaba segura de que no querrían compartir, por eso había descartado varias casas, solo quedaban dos casas mas por ver y ya eran todas, eso era un poco deprimente, seguro que si no encontraban casa tendrían que quedarse en la posada en la que se encontraban.

-Jom~ Ya me canse- dijo inflando los cachetes Anne

-Yo también, ya hemos recorrido la mitad de namimori y no encontramos la casa adecuada- dijo mientras se sentaba a descansar Kai

-Es cierto, si no encontramos una casa lo suficientemente grande tendremos que seguir viviendo en la posada y vivir todas en la posada seria…malo- razono Yoko

-Mou~ pero no es mi culpa que no encontremos casa, yo también estoy cansada, pero Diana y las demás llegaran a mas tardar mañana por la tarde y aun no hemos encontrado nada- dijo con un puchero Luka –Además no he leído mi capitulo semanal de yaoi, necesito yaoi para poder sobrevivir, ah~- dijo tirándose al piso para después sentarse

-Ah~ capitana Luka, nunca cambia- dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación Rosalie –Pero es cierto, mañana llegaran y si no hemos encontrado casa será un caos.-

-Pero si el caos los hacemos nosotras- les dijo Anne

-Si, pero a lo que Rosalie se refiere es que, si mañana llegan y no hemos encontrado casa propia se enojaran y empezaran a hacer de las suyas, no por nada son el escuadrón mas sádico y sanguinario cuando se lo proponen- le explico Yoko

-Oh~ entonces mi Sorella tiene razón- apoyo Anne mientras movía la cabeza en asentimiento

-Si bueno, como sea, mejor apurémonos y terminemos esto para que regresamos a la posada, Kai haga de comer y vayamos a dormir, tengo sueño- dijo bostezando Sei

-Si, vamos- dijo Luka volviendo a andar

Al poco rato de caminar llegaron a su destino, la mansión que seria su hogar, bueno si es que se adaptaba a sus necesidades. Admiraron la casa un rato y decidieron entrar encontrándose con un hombre con traje que al parecer era el vendedor que les mostraría la casa.

-Hola, buenas tarde, ¿usted es Luka A. Amano?- pregunto el hombre (que le pondremos nombre y ese será…Juancho (?)

-Eh si soy yo, ¿usted es quien no enseñara la casa? Señor…- se detuvo al no saber su nombre

-Juancho, mi nombre es Juancho Matto- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía su mano

-¡Ah! ¿Mato a alguien?- pregunto sorprendida Anne

-Eeh, no- respondió – Es mi apellido- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras seguía con la mano extendida

-Ah…Hola- toma la mano y lo saludo -¿Nos podría enseñar la casa ya?- pregunto impaciente debido al cansancio

-Ok. Bueno empecemos el recorrido- dijo Juancho empezando a caminar –Pues aquí es la sala principal- entro por una puerta grande a un cuarto demasiado grande y muy bonito

-Wou es muy bonito- dijo Kai asombrada

-Si, bueno continuemos- y siguió a la siguiente habitación –Esta es la sala de juegos- entro en un lugar que primero estaba obscuro, pero al prender la luz, también se encendieron las maquinas de video y golosinas que había hay.

-Wao que bonito- decía con ilusión Anne

-Si, como sea, continuemos- y siguieron – Y este es…- lo interrumpió Luka

-¡Ya¡ nada mas dígame ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?- pregunto exasperada, el cansancio ya la había vencido y Juancho no dejaba de caminar

-Emm…me parece que tiene…- se quedo pensando Juancho Matto – Umm…Oh si, tiene como treinta habitaciones, es una casa muy grande para ustedes solas ¿no creen?- les pregunto

-Si bueno, no viviremos solas, pero como sea, eso es todo lo que quería saber. Queremos esta casa, la compramos- dijo Luka

-¡Yay~! Esta casa me gusta- salto de alegría Anne

-A mi igual- apoyo Kai

-Pues, es linda así que a mi también- siguió Yoko

Luka le llamo a Elena para que depositara la cantidad de la casa y ya oficialmente fuera de ellas…

-Bueno, Elena, oh eres tu Artemis, si quiero hablar con ella… ¿no esta? Bueno, dile que deposite dinero a esta cuenta…anótalo es 158249245, si esa es…ok bueno, oh es cierto, ¿tu también vendrás a Japón?...que bien, bueno nos vemos, adiós~- y colgó

-¿Era Artemis?- pregunto Rosalie

-Si- le respondió Luca –Bueno señor Juancho Matto, salga de aquí, esta ya es nuestra casa. Fuera.- le dijo corriéndolo casia patadas de hay

-P-Pero n-no pueden- dijo Juancho

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Kai

-P-Por que no han pagado- dijo Juancho

_¡Beep!_

Sonó algo, al parecer un celular, el de Luka para ser exactas, era un mensaje en donde decía que oficialmente la casa ya era de ellas y estaba el recibo, Luka sonrió y se lo enseño a Juancho…

-Si, ahora ya es nuestra. Largo- le dijo empujándolo

-N-No, espera- seguía resistiéndose Juancho

-Ah~ aquí esta el recibo, mira, ¿vez? ¡Largo!- le alzo la voz desesperada

-P-Pero es que no pueden…

-¿No podemos que?- pregunto Sei

-La casa es muy cara, demasiado, muchos ricos la han intentado comprar y no la pueden pagar, ¿Cómo es posible que unas niñas con solo una llamada la compren?- pregunto incrédulo

-Así como es señor Juancho, ahora lárguese o haremos que se largue a la fuerza- le dijo Sei amenazadoramente

-Si, ha usted no le importa como la compramos, solo le debería importar que ya la pagamos y ya- le dijo Yoko

Y así Juancho Matto fue empujado a la salida del nuevo hogar de las Angeli, pero seguía sin creer como habían comprado esa casa las chicas, así que iba a protestar pero Sei le cerro la puerta en la cara, al parecer al pobre le pego y le rompió la nariz, pobre Juancho Matto, no podrá oler por un tiempo gracias a Sei.

_De regreso con las Angeli principal en Milán, Italia~_

Diana ya se había calmado, Elena la había encerrado en 'ese' cuarto, por lo tanto se había calmado y ahora todas se encontraban en la sala principal hablando con Elena, Alex, Seth y Artemis sobre el viaje a Japón y sobre si los tres antes mencionados también irían.

-Ah~ pues yo digo que si vayan- decía con cansancio Diana

-¡Sip! Yo apoyo a Diana-chan, que ellos también vayan- apoyo Kizunairo

-¿Pero es que a que irían?- pregunto Elena, ella en realidad no comprendía que podrían hacer ellos tres haya en Japón

-Pues podemos ayudar con el plan, Elena-sama- le dijo Artemis

-Es cierto, nosotros ayudaremos Elena- apoyo Alex

-Mou~ no, yo no quiero que eso pase, si no me pondré muuuy~ celoso- dijo con un puchero Seth al saber el plan

-Eh ¿de que plan hablan?- pregunto Katsya

-¿Eh?- pregunto Elena, pero después abrió los ojos completamente -¡Oh¡ de nada, entonces ¿quieren que ellos vayan con ustedes, chicas?- volvió a preguntar Elena

-Por lo menos yo si, así seria divertido- dijo con una sonrisa Cassio

-Es cierto, con ellos jamás nos aburriríamos, ellos nos hacen reír- dijo mientras reía Yuki

Y de pronto Alex, Seth y Artemis estaban en la esquina emo por lo que había dicho Yuki, ahora resultaba que eran payasos…

-Eso es cierto, no lloren, al contrario deberían sentirse alagados de que me hacen reír- les dijo Alice –modo Alice in Wonderlan On-

Y la esquina emo se nublo mas…hasta cayo un rayo…

-Bueno como sea, si vienen bien, si no también, pero tenemos que tomar el avión si no, no llegaremos a Japón- dijo Lumiére con la voz bajita como siempre

-Entonces esta decidido, Alex, Seth y Artemis irán con ustedes a Japón- les dijo Elena –Ahora váyanse, si no perderán el avión, ya tiene donde llegar, ya compramos la mansión- les dijo Elena con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, Elena- y Diana le dio una leve reverencia y salió seguida de sus guardianas, dejando a Alex, Seth y Artemis a solas con Elena

-Cuiden que todo vaya conforme al plan ¿si?- les pido Elena

-Si Elena-sama, no se preocupe, ahora si me disculpa, iré a arreglar mis cosas- dijo Artemis antes de salir

-Artemis- la llamo Elena

-¿Si, Elena-sama?- detuvo su andar y pregunto Artemis

-Por favor, cuídalas, y no dejes que el plan salga mal- pidió con una sonrisa Elena

-No se preocupes, Elena-sama lo hare, ahora si me disculpa- le dio una leve reverencia y salió definitivamente en dirección a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas

Ahora solo quedan Alex y Seth con Elena en la sala…

-Ustedes, colaboraran así como dijeron ¿no?- les pregunto

-Claro que si Elena, para eso vamos también- respondió Alex

-Es por eso y para ir de vacaciones y conocer Japón- dijo con una sonrisa Seth

-Ah~ esta bien, mientras no mates a los chicos cuando intenten acercarse a las chicas, todo estará bien- suspiro Elena

-No te preocupes Elena, yo lo impediré- trato de despreocuparla Alex

-Mou~ Pero es que son taaan~ lindas ellas…y ellos… ¡NO! ¡No dejare que se les acerquen!- dijo Seth con 'celos de hermano modo On'

-Ah~ entonces no irán- volvió a suspiran con cansancio Elena

-No te preocupes, las cuidaremos y cuidare que Seth no le haga nada a los chicos- pero Alex se preguntaba si en verdad podría detener a su pareja en cuanto a celos de hermano se trataba

-Esta bien- dijo asintiendo -¡Oh! Y por favor, no hagan yaoi, como diría Luka, cerca de las chicas, si no Luka se alterara de emoción y las demás también- les advirtió

-Ah~ Esta bien- dijeron con resinación los dos, al parecer en estas vacaciones para ellos, no habría nada de nada.

-Ahora, pueden retirarse- dijo Elena dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana

-Si- y ya se iban cuando

-Por favor, cuídenlas mucho, tal vez esto sea difícil- pido con voz triste

-Si Elena, no te preocupes, ahora nos vamos- dijo Alex saliendo junto con Seth.

Y así, todos estaban preparándose para ir a Japón, a pelear con los Vongola, pensamiento de las chicas y el pensamiento de Alex y Artemis era el de ir a Japón para ayudar con el plan, pero el de Seth era…ir para hacer yaoi, divertirse, vacacionar, descansar, pasar tiempo con su pareja, pero sobre todo era para ir a impedir que las chicas se enamoraran –Celos de Hermano Modo On.-

* * *

Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo nuevo de Angeli della notte Yayyy!~ Jujuju~ se que demore mucho, pero pues Ah~ eran por cosas (: pero como quiera aqui esta ya el capitulo nuevo, esta largo creo, espero y eso les sirva para perdonarme por tardarme tanto :'C

Gracias por los reviews a**: kizunairo, Kyo Kurama, anne di vongola, pinkus-pyon, NaiffuNix, Cecili-hime, Little Idiot, Kuroi Neko, yukihime & Rena Hibari Bonnefoy**

****MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo~ (:


	9. Una travesía hacia namimori

****_De antemano me disculpo por la demora, espero y les guste el capitulo. _

_**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de KHR! ni la mayoría de los Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/creadores (**:**_

_**Sin mas! Dejo que disfruten el capitulo!**_

* * *

**Angeli della notte .V.S. Vongola**

"**Capitulo 4"**

"**Una travesía hacia Namimori"**

Suspiro por quinta vez, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba total y completamente aburrida, todo el viaje estaba siendo aburrido, lo único divertido que había hecho era, haber espantado al grado de causarle un trauma a una de las meseras que atendían en el avión y por eso la pobre se había aventado ya del avión, sin nadie que les sirviera ahora. Bueno, había molestado a Hina, pero hasta eso ya le había aburrido. Suspiro nuevamente, trataría de entablar una conversación con sus extrañamente calladas y tranquilas guardianas.

-Ne~ Chicas- trato de llamar su atención, pero al no obtener respuesta, insistió -Oigan, chicas- volvió a intentar, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta -Oigan, chi...- pero fue interrumpida por Cassio

-Ah~ ¿Qué sucede, Di?- pregunto Cassio, al ver que Diana seguiría insistiendo

-Háganme caso- dijo al ver que solo Cassio le había contestado, pero al ver que sus guardianas seguían tiradas en la alfombra del avión (?) decidió alzar la voz -¡HAGANME CASO!- grito desesperada

-¿¡Que paso!?- pregunto espantada Yuki, quien estaba dormida en el sillón, haciendo que al espantarse cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos, Katsya.

-¡CORRAAAAAN!- grito despertándose, Hina.

-¿Fresas?- pregunto adormilada también, Alice, quien ya tenia un brillo en los ojos al pensar en fresas.

-…- Sin embargo, Lumiére no se desparto, quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir con gritos o solo porque tenía el sueño muy pesado.

-No, no paso nada, ni sucede nada y…- miro a Alice –Ni mucho menos hay fresas- respondió con una ceja levantada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto Yuki, mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-Por que les estoy hablando y no me hacen caso- dijo con los cachetes inflados –Aparte…estoy aburrida-dijo aun mirándolas

-Aja y… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Katsya

Tras haber hecho esa pregunta a Diana le brillaron los ojos, cosa que causo un leve estremecimiento a las chicas. Ahora se encontraban contando chistes y bailando macarena para hacer reír y por ende desaburrir a Diana. Al poco rato de hacer eso, Alice se enojo y le prendió fuego a su sombrero de plumas (?) y se lo tiro a Diana, quien lo esquivo, haciendo que el sombrero cayera en el asiento y el mismo se incendiara, haciendo entrar en pánico a las demás chicas.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritaba mientras corría en círculos, Hina

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se ponía las manos en la cabeza desesperadamente y con preocupación, Cassio

-¡Agua!- grito Yuki -¡Busquemos agua!- corría de un lado a otro en busca de agua

-¿Y donde rayos vamos a buscar agua? ¡Si estamos en un maldito avión!- grito Katsya

-Huele a quemado- dijo mientras se levantaba, Lumiére, haciendo que todas detuvieran su andar y su ataque de pánico, para voltear a verla con casa de "¿En serio?" -¿Qué?- pregunto al no entender porque la veían así

-Se esta quemando el avión- dijo despreocupadamente Diana, mientras se limaba las uñas

-Si, se esta quemando porque alguien no pudo quedarse quieta- dijo Cassio volteando a ver a Alice

-Yo no hice nada, además es culpa de Diana, ella nos hizo bailar macarena y usar estos estúpidos sombreros- volteo la cara con indignación

-Si no apagan el fuego rápido, el avión se incendiara por completo y caerá- detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, para pararse en busca de algo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Katsya

-Buscar algo- siguió buscando

-¿Qué algo?- pregunto Hina

-Un paracaídas… ¡Lo encontré!- dijo poniéndose el paracaídas

-¿P-Para que quieres un paracaídas?

-Ah~ Yuki, dime, ¿para que es un paracaídas?- le pregunto mientras la veía con una cara monótona

-Eh… ¿Para parar caídas?- no estaba muy segura de su respuesta

-Exacto, ahora díganme ¿ustedes creen que podrán hacer que el avión deje de incendiarse?- les pregunto a todas

-No- respondieron todas al unísono

-¿Entonces?- alzo una ceja

-¿Entonces que?- alzo una ceja también Alice

-¿Qué esperan?- le estaba dando un tic en la ceja

-¿Qué esperamos a que?- siguió preguntando Hina

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué este día es el día de las preguntas? No verdad, ahora, no quiero que mueran, así que pónganse sus paracaídas- y les empezó a lanzar los paracaídas. Se dirigió a la cabina del piloto y entro hablándole sin prestar atención –Si no quieres morir ponte tu paracaídas- pero al mirar bien, vio que no estaba, así que lo empezó a buscar encontrando una nota en el volante del avión -¿Qué es esto?- tomo la nota

_-"Señorita Diana, al ver que ustedes no salían del avión y este se quemaría, decidí salvar mi vida saliendo mientras ustedes discutían algunas dudas que tenían. Sé que me matara cuando me encuentre, por eso decidí no regresar más a Angeli. Con cariño: El piloto_

_-¡_Agh! Ese maldito- y salió de la cabina viendo que ya casi todos lo asientos se quemaban, y las chicas estaban hechas bolita en un rincón del avión lejos de fuego – ¿Qué hacen hay?- pregunto

-Ah~ Diana, pues mira, estamos jugando a las escondidas ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres jugar?- ironizo Alice

-Conmigo no uses la ironía- la fulmino con la mirada –Y rápido, tenemos que saltar del avión antes de que explote- camino hacia la puerta del avión la cual abrió. Las chicas se pararon y se pusieron detrás de Diana, esperando a que saltara, pero al ver que no saltaba decidieron preguntar antes de que se quemaran

-¿Y bien, Diana?- pregunto Hina

-¿Y bien que?- devolvió la pregunta

-¿Que esperas?

-A ver quien de ustedes salta primero- y volteo a verlas con una idea -¿A quien de ustedes le gustaría jugar?- pregunto

-Oh~ A mi- dijo feliz Hina

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto, a lo que se pudieron escuchar murmullos de las demás –Bien, pónganse aquí- y todas obedecieron, y se pusieron en bolita delante de ella –Ahora…-

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto Lumi

-Saltaran- y sonrió de la forma mas sádica posible

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron todas

-Como oyeron…saltaran- y las empujo a todas, haciendo que comenzaran a caer

-¡AAAAAAH!- iban gritando todas, solo se podían ver las lagrimas que soltaban

-Jajajajaja es tan divertido~- iba riendo Diana, como psicópata

-Esto no es divertido- le grito Cassio

-Ni siquiera sabemos en que parte vamos a caer- argumento Lumi

-¡Es cierto!- apoyo Katsya

-¡Oh!- la verdad, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso, ahora que estaban cayendo a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de altura se ponía a pensarlo –Bueno, cuando terminemos de caer, lo veremos- y sin mas abrió su paracaídas

Y así, todas abrieron su paracaídas también. Después de seguir volando (?), aterrizaron y bueno…mentiría si dijera que no se lastimaron, porque en verdad lo hicieron, algunas mas que otras. Después de un drama total por parte de algunas, se dispusieron a ver en donde estaban, comenzando a caminar.

-A ver~ ¿Dónde estamos?- se pregunto a si misma mientras caminaba, Diana

-¡Ya! ¡Ya basta!- grito Cassio –Estoy cansada- y sin mas se dispuso a sentarse en medio de lo que ellas creían, la nada.

-Es cierto, yo también estoy cansa- dijo sentándose al lado de ella, Lumi

-Diana, no puedo creer que tu, ¡TU!, señorita drama, no estés cansada- al igual que las demás también se sentó, Yuki

-…- entrecerró los ojos –Yo no soy señorita drama, esa es Licore- le dijo

- Es cierto, esa es Licore, pero vamos, hasta tu te cansas- dijo Alice mientras comía fresas de dudosa procedencia

-¡Estamos en medio de la nada!- grito exasperada Katsya

-¿De donde sacaste las fresas?- pregunto a Alice, Hina

-¡Oh! Pues, de haya- y señalo una tienda que estaba como a unos 5 metros de ellas

-¿Y no nos pudiste decir antes?- le pregunto con un tic en la ceja Cassio

-Bueno, pues mientras ustedes discutían quien era señorita drama, yo aproveche y fui a ver si encontraba fresas- mordió la fresa –Y pues, como me dio olor a fresas las busque, encontrándolas en esa tienda de haya- dijo mientras se metía otra fresa a la boca

-¡Dios! ¡Gracias!- grito Hina mientras caminaba hacia la tienda

-Hn. Y luego dicen que la señorita drama soy yo- rodo los ojos y también se dispuso a caminar hacia la tienda

Y así, caminaron hacia la tienda, discutiendo aun, culpando a Diana por haberlas aventado del avión así como así, y ahora no sabían donde estaban. Entraron a la tienda y se pusieron a comprar de comer, Diana se compro pan con relleno de chocolate, Hina se compro chocolates, Katsya se compro dulces de uva, Cassio se compro pan con relleno de vainilla, Yuki se compro gomitas con forma de pandas(.?), Alice se compro fresas con chocolate y Lumiére se compro una gelatina de cereza.

-Bien, ya podemos continuar- hablo Diana

-Pero no sabemos donde estamos- dijo Yuki mientras se metía un pandita a la boca

-Preguntemos- y sin más entro de nuevo a la tienda y pregunto. Salió con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Hina

-E-Estamos aquí- dijo con un tic en la ceja, no sabia porque pero de repente le había dado el tic

-¿Aquí, donde?- pregunto mientras se comía su pan Cassio

-En Japón, ¿cierto?- dijo Lumi

-Así es- asintió Diana, mientras sacaba su celular que había comenzado a sonar -¿Bueno? ¿Seth?- alzo una ceja

-Que bueno que estemos aquí, es una suerte- dijo Katsya

-Es cierto- concordó Yuki

-Bueno, mientras Diana habla, comencemos a caminar- y así, Katsya y las demás comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de namimori, ya que se encontraban a las afueras de la pequeña cuidad. Diana comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba

-Si, Seth, ya estamos en namimori…- reclamos y palabras de preocupación –Si, Seth, es que tuvimos un…problema- sabia que al decir eso, mas palabras de preocupación le diría –No, Seth, no nos paso nada, cálmate…- no iba viendo por donde caminaba

-Oh, que tal si vamos a ver ese lugar- sugirió Hina

-Si, vamos- y así, todas menos Diana, quien seguía hablando por teléfono se fueron a ver un lugar donde vendían dulces, dejándola atrás y por ende se perdió, bueno, las perdió de vista

-Si,si,si, nos vemos en la dichosa mansión nueva- suspiro -¿Están Artemis y Alex contigo?- pregunto –Bien, nos vemos, adiós- y colgó antes de que Seth le dijera mas cosas -Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si ella también vendrá- se puso un dedo en la barbilla en modo de pensar, hasta que choco con un extraño chico de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate que al igual que ella no iba viendo por donde caminaba, al chocar provoco que los dos cayeran al piso

-Auch- se quejo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡Hay! - al igual que el chico, Diana también se quejaba por el repentino golpe, solo que ella se estaba sobando su trasero

-Lo siento- dijo el chico -Debí fijarme por donde iba- se levanto y le tendió la mano

-De hecho, eso debiste hacer- dijo tomando la mano y parándose, pero al voltear a ver a sus amigas, vio que las había perdido de vista

-En verdad, lo siento- siguió disculpándose el chico

-Ah~ Como sea, olvídalo ya chico- y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigas, que aun seguían perdidas

-Bueno y ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Me llamo Diana- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Mucho gusto, Diana. Mi nombre es Saw...- detuvo su presentación al ver que la chica ya se había marchado

-¡Decimo! ¡Tsuna!- se oyó que gritaron y el chico se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

_**"Con el escuadrón de investigación en la nueva mansión"**_

En la nueva mansión, donde ya estaban alojadas las chicas, se encontraban en la espera del escuadrón principal, quien ya se había tardado en llegar, y la verdad, las chicas ya se habían cansado de esperar.

-Ah~ ¿A que hora decías que llegaban?- pregunto Luka mientras apartaba la vista de su doujinshi

-Supuestamente tuvieron que haber llegado hacer una hora- respondió Rosalie

-Ya han pasado dos horas- dijo Kai mientras tomaba el control remoto y encendía la televisión

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?- pregunto un poco preocupada, Anne

-Anne, seamos sinceras, estamos hablando del escuadrón principal, es mas fácil que un tiburón vuele a que a ellas les pase algo- comento Sei

-Y si se perdieron- comento Yoko

-No lo creo posible- le respondió Seimei

-Jaja tienes razón~- rio -Es cierto ¿cuando llega ella?- pregunto Yoko, mientras abría una paleta y se la metía a la boca

-No lo se, creo que llegaría después de que llegaran las demás- respondió Rosalie

-Es cierto~- respondió Luka mientras volvía a leer su doujinshi

"_**¡Con Artemis, Seth & Alex! ~**_

-¡Ah! -grito Seth

-¿Que pasa, Seth?- pregunto Alex, quien estaba viendo por la ventana del taxi que los llevaría a la mansión

-¡Arg! ¡Esa niña!- suspiro –A veces me pregunto como es que Diana aun sigue viva- volvió a suspirar

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Artemis

-Ah~ Porque si-

-Diana-sama es buena persona- sonrió Artemis

-Lo es, Artemis, pero su carácter hace que pienses otra cosa- y siguió viendo por la ventana del taxi

"_**En un avión rumbo a Namimori, Japón"**_

-Ah~ no puedo creer que en verdad tenga que ir a Namimori- suspiro y cerro los ojos, para dormir mientras llegaba a su destino

-Hikaru-sama ¿Desea algo?- pregunto una mesera del avión privado

-No, gracias- así, volvió a cerrar sus ojos

Y así, la chica se dispuso a dormir, en la espera de llegar a su nuevo destino, Namimori, Japón.

* * *

_Y bien ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, porque la verdad a mi no tanto u.u_

_Como sea, espero no haber tenido faltas de ortografía, porque según word no tenia ninguna e.e_

_Bueno, ahora si, me voy~ Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero actualizar mas seguido. ByeBye~ ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Eh aquí el nuevo capitulo..._

_**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de KHR! ni la mayoría de los Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/creadores (**:**_

_**Sin mas! Dejo que disfruten el capitulo!**_

* * *

"**Angeli della notte .V.S. Vongola"**

Raro, su encuentro con aquella chica rubia había sido raro, a parte de que cuando estuvo cerca de ella su súper-intuición le comenzó a decir que se alejara rápido de esa chica, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, solo sabia que tal vez su súper-intuición se había equivocado, pero Reborn le había dicho que su súper-intuición nunca, ¡nunca! Se equivocaba… ¿entonces? Nuevamente se le hizo raro, pero mejor lo dejaría pasar, ya que si Reborn veía que se estaba distrayendo en el entrenamiento lo golpearía. Demasiado tarde, Reborn se dio cuenta y lo golpeo.

-Dame-Tsuna- llamo al chico, el cual seguía tirado en el piso debido al reciente golpe –Te he dicho muchas veces que no te distraigas- regaño al chico

-P-Pero- un golpe, cortesía de su cariñoso tutor –Es que…estaba pensando…- guardo silencio, para ver la reacción de Reborn

-¿Piensas?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, a lo que recibió una mirada enojada por parte de Tsuna -¿Y que pensabas?- pregunto sin curiosidad alguna

-En un extraño encuentro con una chica rubia- recordó el choque con la chica

-¿Chica rubia?- pregunto, ahora si, con curiosidad

-Si, lo que sucede es que hace rato, antes de venir aquí, choque con una chica rubia- seguía recordando lo sucedido

-¿Y como era ella?- pregunto

-Pues, como te dije, era rubia…- se quedo pensando –Oh si, y tenia unos ojos algo peculiares- recordó el extraño color de ojos de la chica

-¿Peculiares? ¿A peculiares te refieres a…?

-Un ojo de un color y el otro de otro color, como los de Mukuro-

-Hn. Ya veo- y entonces, supo que chica era de la que hablaba Tsuna –Así que ya están aquí- sonrió de lado

-¿Están? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto ahora Tsuna

-Tu fin- sonrió de forma sádica

-Hiiiiiiii ¿Mi fin?- pregunto exaltado

-Hn. Por lo menos, tu fin viene con esa chica…y no es exactamente un arma- dijo, sabiendo ya completamente el plan.

_**~Sicilia, Italia. Mansión Varia~**_

Es una habitación secreta del castillo Varia, se encontraban escondidos los mismos debido a que no querían estar cerca del escuadrón asesino, ya que cerca de ellos había caos y…limpieza, aun recordaban como Luca los había hecho limpiar el desorden de la ultima pelea –que fue culpa de la misma, Squalo, Xanxus y Alicia- claro que Xanxus no había limpiado, así que él no estaba cansado de eso, si no de las chicas las cuales, según el, ya lo tenían arto, y por lo mismo ya casi se acababa su reserva de wiski…los demás aun se preguntaban como se mantenía "bien" después de beber tanto alcohol.

-Esas basuras- gruñía Xanxus –Morirán- apretó tanto el vaso de wiski que se quebró

-Bossu- llamo con preocupación Levi -¿Esta bien?- pregunto

-…- y de pronto, una botella salió volando contra Levi, al cual, cuando le pego la botella cayo inconsciente

-Mou~ Bossu- suspiro Lussuria por el comportamiento normal de su jefe

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con su monotonía habitual, Fran

-Shishishishi~ es obvio rana idiota- y tres cuchillos salieron volando directo al gorro de Fran

-Bel-sempai deje de hacer eso- y así como dijo eso, comenzó a quitarse los cuchillos y tirarlos

-¡No los tires!- saco mas cuchillos

-VOIIIII Deténganse ya- grito Squalo tras haber estado tranquilo y analizando las cosas un buen rato –Ahora, debemos pensar como deshacernos de esas mocosas-

-Hn. Lo mejor para eso seria matándolas- y una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en los labios de Xanxus

-Mou~ Bossu, no podemos hacer eso- intervino Lussuria

-¿Por qué no?- y afilo la mirada, cosa que puso nervioso a Lussuria

-P-Porque ellas son…- guardo silencio, sabia que si seguía hablando por el nerviosismo podría decir algo que no debía

-¿Son…?- pregunto Fran

-VOIIIIII Lussuria ¡habla!- le grito Squalo

-…- comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo

-Basura- llamo Xanxus

-…- en cualquier momento estaba seguro de que caería desmayado por los nervios

-Shishishishi~ Lussuria- llamo ahora Belphegor, comenzando a sacar sus armas al igual que Squalo y Xanxus, lo obligarían a hablar

-A-Ah…- y de pronto una explosión se escucho y después de eso se oyeron risa que resonaban por todo el castillo

-Esas malditas- gruñeron al mismo tiempo Xanxus y Squalo

-Ah~- suspiro de alivio, Lussuria

-No creas que te salvaste Luss-san, ellos te volverán a interrogar- y dicho esto salió del cuarto secreto, que al parecer ya no seria tan secreto

-Shishishishi~- Bel no era tonto, presentía el peligro que se avecinaba y él no quería morir, no sin antes convertirse en rey, así que por su bien, salió del cuarto junto con Fran, para que después Lussuria los siguiera

-Jajajaja ¡Te encontré bastardo!- grito la chica –muere- y alzo su gudaña lista para atacar

_**~Milán, Italia. Mansión Angeli~**_

Cuatro mujeres se encontraban hablando en la comodidad de la sala de la mansión, hablaban, reían y tomaban te con galletitas, pero la pregunta era ¿de que hablaban? Si bien, esa era la pregunta de los sirvientes de la mansión, ya que si bien no era raro ver a las arcobaleno en la mansión, pero que estuvieran hablando con Elena, eso no deparaba nada bueno, de eso podían estar seguros.

-Si, será maravilloso ver como se confunden por todo esto- rio Aria

-Esos idiotas no sabrán como manejar una situación así- y acompaño en su risa a Aria, Lal

-Aun que esto no me dejara dinero, será bueno ver esto- y se pudo apreciar la sonrisa de Mammon

-Así es y no solo eso, si no que de esto saldrá material para recordar y avergonzar a todos ellos- y un brillo de malicia apareció en los ojos de Elena

-Jajajajaja- y resonó la risa de las cuatro mujeres en la mansión

_**~ Namimori, Japón~**_

Hikaru aun se encontraba dormida, pero un leve movimiento en su hombro hizo que se despertara, aun adormilada atendió al llamado o mejor dicho, movimiento.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- pregunto con un tono adormilado mientras se tallaba un ojo

-Hikaru-sama, ya hemos aterrizado en Namimori- le informo la mecerá del avión

-Oh~ Bien, gracias por decirme- y la mecerá dio una leve reverencia y se alejó –Bien- se levanto y se estiro

Y así, se dedico a bajarse del avión, una vez fuera del avión vio con un brillo de asombro el aeropuerto de namimori. Comenzó a caminar con sus maletas afuera del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi con dirección a la mansión la cual le había dicho Elena viviría con las demás mientras estuvieran en namimori. El taxi aparco afuera de la gran mansión, le pago y se bajo con sus maletas, y nuevamente comenzó a caminar, pero ahora en dirección a la puerta de la mansión, siendo recibida por muchos mayordomos.

-Bienvenida, Hikaru-sama- saludaron todos los mayordomos al mismo tiempo

-Si. Hola- saludo y nuevamente comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, llego a la puerta donde fue recibida por una mucama que la dirigió a la sala principal donde estaban las demás reunidas, entro preguntando por su jefa principal –Me dijeron que no ha llegado Diana ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto, pero se cayo al instante tras ver semejante espectáculos de las chicas, ellas estaban…estaban…

Las chicas estaban jugando un videojuego de rol, pero no cualquier rol, un rol pervert yaoi y justamente estaba una escena del chico principal y la pareja escogida…

-¡Oh! Hikaru-chan- …

* * *

_Asdasdasd no me da mucho tiempo así que, espero les haya gustado & que no tenga faltas de ortografía D:_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a todas las que me dejan, sin sus reviews no podría seguir, muchas gracias!**_


	11. ¿Por fin nos reunimos?

_Haa~ Realmente ¿Que puedo decir? La escuela no me dejaba & bueno, en realidad creo que no tengo excusas, y bueno... Creo que ya tiene mucho que no actualizo ._. Bueno, como sea~ Espero & este capitulo les guste & compense la tardanza ^^_

___**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de KHR! ni la mayoría de los Oc's me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/creadores (**:**_

* * *

"**ANGELI DELLA NOTTE .V.S. VONGOLA"**

"**Capitulo 6"**

"**¿Por fin nos reunimos?"**

_**-Zona desconocida, Italia-**_

Se encontraba en una parte de Italia algo desconocida, para ser más precisos, un pueblo pequeño que casi nadie conocía, pero para ellos, los Vongola, no era cualquier lugar desconocido, no claro que no, ese pequeño pueblo era donde habitaban los siete descendientes directos de Vongola primo y sus guardianes, ósea, parientes lejanos de Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes. Ellos habían nacido en diferentes lugares de Italia, pero cuando Timoteo se entero de quienes eran posibles parientes no dudo en viajar a conocerlos para confirmar el hecho, al hacerlo y llegar a los lugares donde vivían esos chicos comprobó que eran una copia exacta a la primera generación, incluso en el color de ojos y cabello, era un reflejo exacto de ellos, incluso hasta el nombre llevaban. Así que cuando los conoció, los comenzó a entrenar, claro con la aceptación de ellos, al haber aceptado todos ellos los decido esconder para evitar algún peligro, por eso los chicos se encontraban en ese lugar desconocido de Italia. Pero como había dicho, el, Timoteo Vongola, ahora se encontraba en ese lugar para mandarlos a Japón, porque claro que ellos también estaban involucrados en el plan de Elena y el, eso era mas que obvio.

Se bajo del auto en el que iba y se dirigió a dentro de la mansión, siendo recibido por una mucama que lo dirijo al cuarto en donde estaban todos, comenzó a seguir a la mucama con tranquilidad, no es como si "la primera generación" armara mucho escandalo a decir verdad, o eso pensaba el ya que casi nunca estaba en ese lugar. Una vez habiendo llegado al cuarto donde estaban, la mucama le dio una leve reverencia & se alejó del lugar, dejando a Timoteo Vongola, solo.

Entro tranquilamente a la habitación y miro a todos los chicos, encontrándose con que Giotto y G estaban platicando; Alude estaba en una esquina solo, siendo molestado por Daemon; Asari estaba tomando té sentado; Knuckle no estaba, ahora que recordaba, este estaba en un seminario; Y, Lampo al igual que Knuckle estaba ausente, pero a diferencia de Knuckle, Lampo estaba con su padre en quien sabe donde; Entro totalmente a la habitación y hablo.

-Buen día, muchachos- dijo con su típica voz alegre de siempre

-¿¡Eh!?- se sobresalto de repente Giotto -¿Noveno?- pregunto incrédulo

-El mismo- sonrió Timoteo

-Oh- exclamo y rápidamente corrió a saludarlo –Hola, Noveno- saludo con su radiante sonrisa, Giotto

-Hola Giotto- saludo amable y volteo a ver a los demás –Y, hola a ustedes, chicos- les sonrió

-Noveno- asintió en modo de saludo, Alude, quien estaba recargado en la pared

-Buen día, Noveno-san- saludo con su habitual sonrisa, Asari

-Nufufufu~ Hola- saludo con su risilla habitual y algo molesta para Alude cabe decir, Daemon

-Nuevamente, hola- saludo y comenzó a caminar al sillón que había en la sala, a lo que los demás lo siguieron y tomaron asiento

-Nos honra que venga a visitarnos, pero no es muy común- pensó lo que iba a decir, para después, decirlo sin mas -¿Pero a que ha venido?- pregunto Giotto

-Jojojo~ Bueno pregunta, Giotto- rio Timoteo –He venido a darles una orden- dijo

-¿Orden?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo sin querer, lo que ocasiono que algunos voltearan a verse fastidiados

-Si, orden- repitió

-Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunto tranquilamente Alude

-Se irán a Japón, hoy mismo, y si es posible, ahora- dijo sin mas

-….- todos estaban procesando la información, hasta Alude no terminaba de asimilar lo dicho

-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunto Asari con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Se irán a Japón, hoy mismo…- pensó bien y decidió que si, se irían con el para que los dejara en el aeropuerto -Ahorita mismo, les sugiero que vayan a preparar las maletas, les daré…30 minutos para que terminen- hablo con voz autoritaria -¡Vayan!- y se dispuso a beber el café que hace unos minutos había traído una mucama

Y así como lo había ordenado, Timoteo Vongola, todos salieron directo a sus habitaciones para arreglar su equipaje, aun tenían dudas sobre porque Timoteo les había dicho repentinamente que se irían a Japón hoy mismo, era algo inesperados para todos, a parte de que se supone que para hacer viajes te tienen que avisar antes ¿no? Al parecer no, porque si así fuera, a ellos les hubiera avisado antes. Al poco rato de a ver salido a arreglar su equipaje todos regresaron exactamente 30 minutos después, lo que hizo sonreír a Timoteo, quien dejo la tasa de café que aun no terminaba, parándose de su asiento para hablar.

-Bien, veo que ya todos están listos- dijo moviendo los brazos a los lados

-Eh, no, aun falta Alude- dijo Giotto

-Hn.- fue lo único que dijo Alude, para comenzar a caminar a la salida de la mansión

-Bien- dijo Timoteo, y así, todos comenzaron a salir de la mansión y a abordar el auto

No habían tenido contratiempo al abordar, salvo cuando Timoteo les dijo que ellos irían solos a Japón, por una "misión especial" que les había asignado y que hay se encontrarían con algunas "amigas" de Timoteo, cosa que les causo un escalofrió a todos sin excepción ya que cuando dijo esto, Timoteo sonrió con algo de malicia algo inusual en el anciano. Tras abordar en el avión, las cosas habían sido tranquilas ya que todos estaban pensando sobre la reciente misión del noveno para con ellos, y porque cuando había dicho amigas había hecho énfasis en la palabra, era algo extraño para todos. Tras varias horas de vuelo, lograron llegar a Japón sin ningún problema, bajaron y se dispusieron a caminar en dirección al lugar donde les entregaban sus maletas, en la zona privada, una vez recibidas las maletas, abordaron un carro que los llevaría a un lugar "desconocido".

* * *

_**-Namimori, Japón- **_

Reborn se había encargado de reunir a todos los guardianes de la Décima Generación, ¿por qué? nadie lo sabía, solo sabían que debían ir a casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi a reunirse, eso si querían evitar un problemas mayor con el ex-arcobaleno. Después de esperar un rato, todos se reunieron, hasta había hecho viajar a Dino Cavallone y los demás Ex-Arcobalenos para dicha reunión, una vez todos reunidos, se dispuso a hablar. Mientras, Nana, Fuuta e I-pin, habían salido de compras y según habían dicho, tardarían en regresar.

-Seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué los reuní a todos aquí?- pregunto con una extraña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Reborn, deberías… deberías decirnos para que nos reuniste de una vez, sin rodeos- sugirió algo dubitativo, Tsuna.

-Hn. Solo, esperen unos minutos más- sonrió y volteo a mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared de la casa Sawada.

-Bebe, si nos reunimos para nada, me voy- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Hibari, si te vas, estoy muy seguro de que te perderás una gran pelea- dijo, cosa que hizo que el prefecto regresara a acomodarse a su lugar.

-¿Pelea? Reborn-san, acaso ¿nos va a entrenar?- inquirió Gokudera.

-Para eso nos hiciste venir aquí-kora- reclamo Colonello.

-Cállate y espera- mando.

Mientras todos los demás estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa Sawada, afuera se encontraba el escuadrón de investigación el cual se estaba preparando para atacar la casa con todos sus "enemigos" a dentro.

-¿Está todo listo?- pregunto por primera vez completamente con seriedad la jefa de dicho escuadrón, Luka.

-Todo listo, capitana Luka- respondió Rosalie –Debo decir que me sorprende que hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo tome esto con seriedad y no esté pensando en solo yaoi- elogio la mayor a su líder.

-Gracias- agradeció con la misma seriedad –"Si estoy seria y no pienso en yaoi, es porque espero de todo esto sacar material con contenido cien por ciento yaoi"- pensaba Luka mientras en sus ojos había un extraño brillo de emoción, brillo que no pasó desapercibido por Kai.

-¿Por qué ese brillo en los ojos, Luka?- inquirió curiosa.

-¿Eh? Por nada, Kai. Por nada- respondió con una sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos reluciendo más.

-Eso no me agrada, quizás y este fingiendo el estar seria- dijo Anne mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla.

-Quizás, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es atacar a los Vongola tal y como lo ordeno Diana, antes de que se den cuenta- recordó Yoko mientras terminaba de preparar la bazuca.

-Ah~- suspiro Hikaru.

-Vamos, Hikaru, ya olvídalo. No es como si las demás chicas de los escuadrones no jugaran videojuegos de rol yaoi- trato de consolar Kai.

-Oh no, a mí no me metan, yo no estaba jugando- se defendió Seimei, mientras preparaba la otra bazuca.

-Es que, aun no puedo creerlo. Si Diana las hubiera visto, oh Elena o Licore, hubieran estado en problemas- negó lentamente mientras preparaba su pistola.

-Aun no entiendo porque no usamos nuestras armas y los anillos- se quejó Sei.

-Porque Diana nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos- contesto Rosalie.

-¿Entonces ya terminaron de alistar las armas?- pregunto Luka mientras aventaba y atrapaba una grana en su mano, jugándola.

"_**Flash Back"**_

_-¡Oh! Hikaru-chan- llamo Luka mientras ponía pausa al videojuego._

_-No quiero saber, pero, ¿Por qué siempre me toca ver este tipo de cosas? Tengo mala suerte- dijo antes de que Luka hablara._

_-Pero si solo es un juego- comento._

_-Como dije, no quiero saber. ¿Y Diana y su escuadrón? Además ¿No han llegado tampoco Artemis, Alex y Seth?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón._

_-Diana y su escuadrón no tardan en llegar, al parecer sucedió algo con su avión y se retrasaron. Y Artemis, Alex y Seth vienen en camino, según me dijeron por teléfono.- respondió a las preguntas Rosalie._

_Mientras dejaban de lado el videojuego de rol yaoi, todas se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala para hablar sobre cómo había estado su viaje y el propósito del mismo. Ya llevaban algo de rato conversando cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono celular de Yoko._

_-Bueno- contesto -¡Ah! Diana. ¿Estas con las chicas?- comenzó a platicar mientras las demás la observaban –Bien- dijo y le tendió el teléfono a Luka._

_-¿Bueno? ¿Diana?- presentía que algo le diría, algo para divertirse –Si, ya estamos todas._

_-Bien, necesito que hagas algo para los Vongola- dijo –Como no llegaremos hasta dentro de una o dos horas, necesito que empieces- hablo la candidata a jefa de Esper._

_-Y ¿Cómo lo hago?_

_-A nuestra manera. A la manera del escuadrón principal- se oyó como soltaba una pequeña risa la rubia al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Entonces?- pregunto, era una lástima que no pudieran hacerlo a su manera, pero si lo decía la próxima líder, tenía que obedecer._

_-Quiero que piensen que somos una familia sin llamas y anillos como ellos, así que lo aremos a la antigua con armas de fuego, ya sabes pistolas, bazucas, eso._

_-¿Por qué siempre su forma tiene que ser muy "sanguinaria"?- inquirió –No es como que me importen los Vongola, pero, no causara daños a terceros, como los vecinos._

_-Esa es nuestra forma de trabajar. La forma de ustedes es mas desastrosa, y por eso mismo, para no hacer tanto desastres y lastimar a los vecinos, lo harán así._

_-Hn- bufo -¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra forma?_

_-Nada, solo que queremos evitar daños a terceros- repito lo que minutos antes había dicho Luka._

_-Bien, lo haremos a la forma del escuadrón principal, pero solo por esta vez, nosotras tenemos nuestro propio estilo._

_-Genial. Lo harán como… ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos es videojuego de soldados?_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo, te alteraste- sonrió al recordarlo, mientras, todas las demás chicas que estaban en la sala la miraban curiosas._

_-Bueno, pues lo harán así. Se esconderá, y cuando tengan todo listo, y ellos menos lo esperen, los atacan._

_-Muy bien, se hará así. Hablas como toda una jefa, ya- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que la jefa no podía ver._

_-Lo seré, y así tengo que actuar- respondió –Luka, recuerda, sin anillos ni llamas- ordeno._

_-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Adiós- colgó el teléfono móvil y lo paso a Yoko de nuevo._

_-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Anne._

_-Que nos divirtiéramos a su forma- sonrió maliciosa la líder del escuadrón y todas las demás hicieron lo mismo._

"_**Fin Flash Back"**_

-Divirtámonos- ordeno Luka y lanzo la granada.

Mientras todos esperaban a que Reborn hablara nuevamente y les dijera por qué los había reunido a todos hay, algo atravesó la ventana y callo en medio de la sala de la casa Sawada. Reborn solo sonrió.

-Hn. Ya empezaron- sonrió y desapareció.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Tsuna, estaba a punto de tocarla.

-¿Una granada?- dijo Dino sin comprender. Para después abrir los ojos completamente y cubrirse.

-Decimo, no- grito Gokudera y lo aventó al piso, cubriéndolo de la explosión de la granada.

-Nos están atacando-kora- grito Collonelo alarmando a todos para que se cubrieran, mientras más granadas entraban por las ventanas.

-Mierda- musito Gokudera mientras seguía protegiendo a Tsuna -¿Quién sería tan tonto para atacarnos?- inquirió molesto, mientras levantaba a Tsuna y comenzaba a salir de la casa.

-Kufufufu~- rio Mukuro y salió junto con Chrome de la casa, desvaneciéndose en la neblina.

Todos estaban a punto de salir de la casa cuando un proyectil de bazuca estallo en la sala de la casa, destruyéndola casi por completo. Todos los guardianes de Tsuna, se pusieron en posición para atacar a cualquiera que vieran de los "enemigos" a excepción de Lambo quien estaba en los brazos de Chrome. Al igual que los guardianes de la décima generación, los Ex-Arcobaleno se pusieron en posición, mientras Verde observaba todo tranquilo.

-¿Deberíamos matarlos?- pregunto Kai, mientras cargaba su pistola y comenzaba a disparar, provocando que la décima generación se dispersara y se cubriera.

-No, no los pueden matar- respondió en lugar de Luka, Reborn, quien apareció de la nada hay con ellas.

-¿Reborn?- se sorprendió Luka.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. No Kai, no los podemos matar, Diana no dijo nada de eso, además, la idea es espantarlos o herirlos, nada más- dijo y lanzo más granadas.

-No creo que deba estar aquí, Reborn- comento Rosalie –Para empezar, no sé ni porque esta aquí, pero, es mejor que se vaya- dijo y al igual que las demás, comenzó a disparar.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya- sonrió malicioso como siempre.

-Kufufufu~ Mira mi querida Chrome, aquí están las que nos están atacando- aparecieron de entre la niebla los dos, con sus tridentes, ocasionando la sonrisa de las chicas.

-Son ustedes las malditas que nos están atacando, son las del otro día- acuso Gokudera.

-¿Por qué nos atacan?- pregunto Yamamato con una mirada seria, ocasionando que las chicas comenzaran a reír, mientras Hibari se abalanzaba a ellas para atacarlas.

-Juguemos- dijeron y todas saltaron a diferentes lugares siendo seguidas por los guardianes de la décima generación que compartían la misma llama con ellas.

Mientras la décima generación de Vongola y la próxima generación de Angeli estaban peleando, el escuadrón principal llego y se posiciono sobre el techo de una casa para observar todo desde lejos pero con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

_**~Namimori, Japón. Mansión de Angeli della Notte~**_

Artemis, Seth y Alex al fin llegaron a la mansión y se adentraron a ella, viendo como todo aún estaba intacto y sin algún rastro de explosión o algo rato, era un alivio ver algo como, ya que, que la casa donde habitaban la próxima generación de Angeli vivía, siempre tenía polvo de escombros, o rastros de explosiones o paredes rotas y esta vez no, era algo que apreciar y guardar en la memoria.

-Al fin llegamos, es un alivio- sonrió Artemis.

-Lo es- asintió Alex –Ahora… ¿Dónde están las chicas?- inquirió mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados y no las divisaba.

-Quizás fueron a conocer los alrededores- comento Artemis.

-Quiero ver nuestra habitación, Alex, vamos- dijo Seth mientras jalaba a su novio del brazo.

-Espera, Seth, ahora no- trataba de calmarlo.

-Sera mejor que vayan, Alex, después de todo, están cansados por el viaje- sonrió algo tímida Artemis mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a descansar en lo que regresan las chicas- dijo y se dejó jalar por su novio escaleras arriba para conocer la habitación que compartirían.

-Son divertidos- comento la chicas una vez se quedó sola y comenzó a caminar igual, escaleras arriba para darse una ducha y descansar, el viaje había sido cansado.

_**-Namimori, Japón. Casa Sawada-**_

Mientras las chicas seguían mirando la pelea del otro escuadrón, se pusieron a conversar. Y tras un rato, se aburrieron, ellas querían pelear también, pero por culpa del "accidente" del avión, habían llegado tarde.

-¿Podemos?- pregunto Cassio

-No, dejen que ellas lo hagan- respondió la rubia mientras estaba sentada.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- ahora pregunto Hina.

-Les dije a ellas que lo hicieran, así que, déjenlas hacerlo- volvió a responder.

-Hay Diana, vamos, déjanos pelear también con los Vongola- pidió Katsya.

-Ah~ Que no- respondió tras el suspiro.

-Entonces, si no podemos pelear ¿a qué vinimos?- la que pregunto ahora fue Yuki.

-Ah…- pero al ver como por descuido golpeaban a una de las del escuadrón de investigación, cambio de opinión –Esta bien- dijo y tomo una granada –Divirtámonos- y la aventó.

Cada vez las cosas se ponían "mejor" ya que ahora el escuadrón principal se había sumado a la pelea. Las miembro de la familia Angeli iban dispuestas a herirlos, pero estaban subestimando a los Vongola. A una distancia de donde se podía ver todo, Reborn observaba con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a León que estaba posicionado en su hombro derecho.

Las chicas seguían usando las armas de fuego, y ahora ya no estaban con el cuidado de no dañar a terceros, ahora lo único que les importaba era herir a los Vongola y dejar en claro que ellas eran más fuertes que ellos, y mejores.

La próxima jefa de Angeli estaba peleando con Tsuna, pero a diferencia de Tsuna, Diana solo peleaba con su cuerpo y pistolas, ya que había dicho claramente que no usarían las llamas ni los anillos. Le asesto un golpe fuerte en el estómago a Tsuna con la parte de debajo de la pistola, esquivaba el golpe de regreso de Tsuna, cuando su celular sonó y con molestia contesto.

-Que- pregunto enojada.

_-Diana, linda ¿cómo estás?- _pregunto Elena al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy…- esquivo un golpe y le disparo a Tsuna y Gokudera, quien se había sumado a la pelea de ambos jefes –Estoy bien, ¿Por qué?

-_Nada, es que, como no me ha llamado ninguna de ustedes, pues me preocupe, creí que ya estarían causando problemas_- su voz en la línea se oía preocupada, cosa que no inmutaba a la rubia.

-Sí, pero estamos bien, no hemos causado problemas- respondió y de pronto se hoyo una explosión de granada.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ se alarmo la jefa en turno de Angeli.

-Nada, no fue nada- respondió rápidamente y pateo a Gokudera en la cara –No te preocupes.

-_Diana, si están causando problemas en Namimori o están peleando o destruyendo cosas, las tendrán que pagar ustedes, ¿escuchaste? Esta vez yo no me hare cargo de nada, les ordene que no causaran destrozos ni problemas esta vez_- la voz de Elena se empezaba a oír molesta y mucho.

-Sí, lose, por eso no estamos causando problemas- maldijo mentalmente –Como sea, nos vemos, Elena. Adiós- y antes de que la mujer le pudiera contestar colgó.

-Mierda- musito por lo bajo y les disparo rápidamente a Tsuna y Hibari, ya que Gokudera ahora estaba peleando con Kai –Nos vamos- grito y de un salto hacia arriba, desapareció.

-Ah~ Y tan bueno que se estaba poniendo todo esto- lamento Luka e hizo lo mismo, al igual que las demás chicas.

Todas se fueron dejando desconcertados a los Vongola y Ex-Arcobaleno por el repentino cambio de las chicas y su huida del lugar, que más que huida, parecía que les habían informado de algo y por eso se habían retirado.

-¿Por qué se habrán ido así?- pregunto Tsuna s los demás mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

-Quizás, les dijeron algo, Bossu- le respondió Chrome mientras desaparecía su tridente.

-A pesar de que no usan llamas, ellas son muy fuertes-kora- comento Colonello.

-Es cierto, ¿de qué familia son? O ¿Por qué nos atacaron?- pregunto Tsuna volteando a ver a los Ex-Arcobaleno.

-Como ya les había dicho, ellas son de Angeli della Notte- respondió Reborn mientras llegaba nuevamente.

-¡Reborn! ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto alarmado Tsuna.

-¿Por qué desapareciste así, Reborn?- inquirió Verde.

-Porque si, además, no es como si te preocupara, tú te escondiste detrás de uno de tus inventos- se burló Reborn.

-Yo no estaba dispuesto a pelear con esas niñas de Angeli - se defendió Verde.

-No entiendo porque nos atacaron, si Angeli no está en guerra con Vongola, las dos son familias aliadas- opino Fon.

-Buscaban algo- afirmo Hibari.

-No, Hibari, no podían estar buscando algo, ellas solo venían a atacarnos- le dijo Yamamoto mientras guardaba su espada(?)

-Hmm…- a Chrome le parecía no solo extraño si no sospechoso.

-¿Sucede algo, Chrome?- le pregunto Tsuna, a lo que la peli morada negó.

-Ah~ ¿Cómo reparare la casa antes de que llegue mamá?- se alarmo Tsuna.

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna, ya llame a los que repararan esto, mientras, Mukuro, Chrome, pongan una ilusión alrededor para que nadie vea esto- ordeno Reborn, y los dos obedecieron.

-Sera mejor que todos nos vayamos ya- sugirió Colonello –Sera mejor descansar y después investigar porque las chicas de Angeli nos atacaron, porque, no creo que regresen por ahora- termino de decir y comenzó a marcharse, al igual que los demás.

-Todo esto es raro, Reborn.

-Cállate, Dame-Tsuna. Agradece que no estaban peleando enserio- dijo y sonrió misteriosamente.

Tras un rato que estuvieron esperando a que los de Vongola llegaran para reparar la casa lo más rápido que pudieran –Tsuna lo creía imposible- llegaron y comenzaron a trabajar rápido, reconstruyendo paredes y pisos, pintando y acomodando los muebles. Después de todo eso, terminaron justo antes de que Nana Sawada llegara, haciendo que Tsuna quedara más que sorprendido por la rapidez de su trabajo, pero lo que Tsuna no sabía era que como no habían podido acabar antes de que Nana llegara debido a que habían destruido casi completamente la casa, tuvieron que usar ilusiones reales para arreglarlo, y ya irían después a terminar de reconstruir la casa.

_**-Namimori, Japón, Mansión Angeli della Notte~**_

-¡Chicas!- grito con emoción Seth y abrazo a casi todas las chicas del escuadrón de investigación y a algunas chicas del escuadrón principal, ya que si lo hacía con las demás, lo golpearían.

-Bienvenida, Diana-sama- recibió Artemis.

-Hola Artemis, pero, no hace falta que uses el "sama"- le sonrió y se sentó mientras se masajeaba las cienes.

-Ahora ¿Qué sucedes? ¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Alex sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Que te hace pensar que hicimos algo- le dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas -Vayan a descansar o a comer, después les explico- ordeno y las chicas asintieron, saliendo del salón principal de la mansión para dirigirse al comedor o a sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar Alex.

-Atacamos a los Vongola y Arcobaleno- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y?

-En lo que hacíamos eso, Elena me marco- volvió a responder.

-¿Y?

-Oh jojo. Que linda y tierna te ves Anne- grito Seth mientras abrazaba a la chica mencionada.

-Ya, suéltame- trataba de liberarse del abrazo la menor.

-Seth, suéltala- se oía que gritaba Rosalie desde la cocina, donde estaban la mayoría de las chicas.

-Como decía, ella me marco y me dijo que si causábamos destrozos tendríamos que pagarlos nosotras.

-¿Y?- al parecer era la única "pregunta" que podía hacer Alex en ese momento para sacarle la información a la rubia.

-No sabes decir otra cosa- regaño –Ah~ Como sea. Causamos destrozos y…tendremos que pagarlos- dijo y Alex sonrió.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto

-Trabajo- asintió la rubia y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Cuándo les dirás?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ahorita, solo, solo me iré a duchar- dijo y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de que había salido rumbo a su habitación, se dispuso a tomar una ducha y relajarse en la bañera. Termino de ducharse y bajo al comedor donde ya todas estaban reunidas –los dos escuadrones y los otros tres- los observo a todos, les sonrió y se sentó en la punta de la mesa, asiento el cual le dejaban por ser la próxima jefa, aun que a ella le daba igual donde se sentase, el puesto a próxima jefa no se lo iban a dar o quitar por donde se sentara, el único asiento que le importaba era el de la oficina del jefe de la familia, el cual, muy pronto tendría, para su "suerte". Una vez sentada, se dispuso a llamar la atención de las chicas, una vez logrado esto, se dispuso a hablar.

-Chicas, les tengo que decir algo- hablo, la sola idea de trabajar, no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Qué sucede, Diana?- pregunto Yoko.

-Les tengo una mala noticia y esa es la razón por la cual dejamos a medias la pelea- dijo y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en su silla.

-No me agrada eso- dijo Anne mientras mordía su pan.

-Quiero más fresas- le dijo Alice a una de las sirvientas –Pues si es una mala noticia, dila de una vez- ahora le dijo a la rubia.

-La razón por la cual salimos de la pelea, fue porque estábamos causando demasiados destrozos y Elena me marco cuando yo estaba peleando con Sawada Tsunayoshi- comenzó a explicar –Ella me dijo que si causábamos destrozos o rompíamos algo, ella ya no lo pagaría- tomo aire y todas las demás se tensaron –Y causamos destrozos, así que tendemos que pagarlos nosotras- termino de decirles.

-¿Y eso significa?- pregunto Luka

-Tendremos que trabajar para pagar las cosas- término de decir mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron los dos escuadrones al mismo tiempo, mientras Alex, Seth y Artemis sonreían.

* * *

_**-Sicilia, Italia. Mansión Varia-**_

-Jajajaja ¡Te encontré bastardo!- grito la chica –muere- y alzo su gudaña lista para atacar.

-Escoria- dijo Xanxus y trato de esquivar la hoja de la gudaña.

-Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste- le grito y salto hacia Xanxus para atacarlos.

-Si hablamos te pagar, a ti estúpido salmón, te toca pagarme lo que me hiciste hace rato- al igual que Alicia, Luca salto hacia Squalo mientras sacaba su arma.

Los cuatro se encontraban peleando por casi toda la mansión, los dos chicos se encontraban esquivando los ataques de las dos chicas, mientras las atacaban con sus respectivas armas, mientras los demás miembros de Varia y el Escuadrón de Asesinato, estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión viendo la televisión, exactamente "American Idol" que por alguna extraña razón, también lo transmitían el Italia.

-Vamos- decía una chica emocionada –Debe ganar David.- dijo Licore.

-No creo que gane David, yo creo que ganara Joshua Black- comento Odille

-Shishishishi~ Están locas niñas, a la final llegara Rebeca, y ella ganara- se unió a la conversación Belphegor.

-Pero Bel-sempai, Rebeca no tiene oportunidad contra David y Stella- opino Fran, quien recibió un cuchillo en su gorro por "ofender" a Rebeca Louis.

-Cállate rana, Rebeca ganara.- volvió a decir Bel.

-Yo apoyo a David Collins- hablo Natsume.

-¡Bien! Todos apoyamos a David- siguió diciendo Licore.

-Yo apoyo a Joshua- comento Yukiko, poniéndose del lado de Odille

-Yo apoyo a Stella White- dijo Alphard, apoyando a Fran.

-Ve, Bel-sempai, nadie cree que Rebeca pase a la final- volvió a decirle la rana al príncipe.

-Cállate, Froggy, yo sé que Rebeca pasara a la final- mantenía su apoyo hacia la aspirante a cantante de "American Idol"

-Oh~ Me pregunto si las chicas estarán bien- comento preocupado Lussuria.

-Vamos, yo sé que a todos ellos les ganara Pablo de la Corte- dijo seguro Levi, al cual todos ignoraron.

-Ah~ Mientras no se maten- volvió a decir Lussuria, pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención porque estaban viendo el reality. –Yo apoyo a David- por fin se unió a la conversación y se dispuso a ver el programa.

-¡Bien! Todos apoyamos a David Collins- volvió a decir alegre Licore, algo raro en ella, pero debido a que veía uno de sus programas favoritos, era feliz.

-_Y los finalistas para la próxima ronda de American Idol y los que estarán cerca de ganar el los cien mil dólares y cumplirán su sueño son…- _decía el presentador del programa y todos estaban atentos viendo la televisión.

-_Son…-_ cada vez se acercaban más y más a la tele por el suspenso y la necesidad de saber quién llegaría a la final en American Idol.

-_Son… Da…-_ pero antes de que el presentador del programa pudiera decirlos, la televisión exploto debido a que Xanxus, Squalo, Alicia y Luca, llegaron peleando a la sala.

* * *

_**-Milán, Italia. Mansión Angeli della Notte-**_

Después de que Diana le había colgado el teléfono, solo suspiro y cerro su celular, mientras lo dejaba en la mesa y tomaba su taza de té. Aún seguía planeando las cosas, solo que ahora ninguna de las otras tres mujeres estaba presente. Sabia de sobra que las chicas si causarían problemas, incluso sabía que las que se encontraban en la mansión Varia lo harían, ellas las había casi criado y era mentir si decía que no lo harían. Conocía a la perfección a su sucesora, a ella si la había criado desde los seis años y sabía que ella si se enojaba, era capaz de destruir cualquier cosa o a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, pero, eso ya era otra cosa.

Tomo otro sorbo de su taza de té y suspiro, debía planear las cosas lo mejor posible para que salieran conforme al plan, ya que ella solo quería la felicidad de todas antes de morir.

-Ah~ No te vas haciendo más joven, Elena- se dijo a sí misma y tomo una galleta.

-El tiempo pasa rápido, recuerdo cuando todas estaban recién llegadas a la familia- se puso de pie y se dirigió a un mueble que estaba pegado a una pared y sobre el mueble había fotos al igual que las habían colgadas en la pared.

Tomo una foto y sonrió –Eran unas pequeñas en ese entonces- la foto que tenía entre sus manos era una foto de hacia no más de cinco años y estaban los tres escuadrones completos, junto con Alex, Seth y Artemis, todos juntos para la foto.

-Ah~ Solo espero que todo salga bien, me quiero ir en paz- sonrió nostálgica y dejo la foto en el mueble de nuevo.

-Lo que más me preocupa, es que va a ser de ustedes dos cuando yo ya no esté- ahora tomo otro cuadro entre sus manos, pero ahora, el cuadro era de dos pequeñas niñas rubias, las gemelas Esper.

-No me preocupare tanto, si encuentran su felicidad con los Vongola, ellos mejor que nadie las entenderán a ustedes dos y a las demás- ese día se sentía muy nostálgica. Salió hacia el balcón con la foto en mano todavía.

-Ustedes se tienen que cuidar entre ustedes. Y ellos las tienen que cuidar. Es una promesa- dijo al aire mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla –No me queda mucho tiempo, eh- volvió a decir al aire, mientras su cabello y su vestido se movían por el aire. Atrajo la foto hacia su pecho y la abrazo, todo tenía que estar listo antes de que ella ya no estuviera.

* * *

_Yyyyy bueno~ Eso fue todo el capitulo, en realidad no se cuando vaya a volver a actualizar si soy sincera, espero que sea pronto, pero en fin!~ Espero les haya gustado, creo que me quedo todo raro, incluso creo que perdí el toque y encanto de mi escritura ;n; Oksy_

**_Gracias por sus Reviews a:_****_Little Idiot, alice-kun16, pinkus-pyon, anne di vongola, Ankoku No Ojou-sama, Dayana Farfalla, kizunairo, Cecili-hime, NaiffuNix, Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, raigetsu._**

**_Muchas Gracias por sus hermosisimos Reviews! *-*_**


End file.
